Pensando en Voz Alta
by Dawninn Gamgee
Summary: Bilbo quiere evitar una guerra. Thorin quiere desposar a su saqueador. Y Kili sólo intenta descifrar que hacer con aquellos sentimientos que tiene por el Mediano, sin herir a Fili en el proceso. ¿Qué hacer cuando surge un triángulo amoroso a mitad de una guerra? KilixBilbo / ThorinxBilbo / Batalla de los 5 ejércitos / Fluff y posible smut. / Adsfshdk.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! Hoy les traigo mi más reciente ship raro: KilixBilbo *-* No sé qué tan popular sea esta pareja, pero a mí me pareció muy linda y decidí escribirla. Eso sí, soy una gran fan del BAGGINSHIELD así que podrán esperar un triángulo amoroso por aquí. También me gusta el FilixKili… Como ven, aquí va a haber un crimen pasional(¿) Ok, no. Pero quien sabe.**

**Esta fic toma lugar justo antes de la Batalla de los 5 ejércitos. La mayor parte de eventos permanecen inalterados, a excepción de un par de escenas que ya iré introduciendo en la fic a manera de recuerdos para que no se queden con ninguna duda *-***

**Sin más, espero que disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

En la oscuridad, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas.

"Master Baggins," una voz hizo que el Mediano se detuviera. "¿No es acaso un poco tarde para salir a caminar?"

El príncipe de cabello oscuro apareció detrás de Bilbo, acercándose a él con pasos lentos y deliberados, como si conociera algo que el otro no. Bilbo se sobresaltó; lo habían encontrado. Pero no sabían de su plan. Era imposible que supieran.

"Kili." Lo saludó amablemente. "Lo mismo podría decir de ti. Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí a las..." El hobbit miró hacia arriba, calculando el tiempo según la posición de las estrellas. "…tres de la mañana, quizás cuatro."

Se encontraban a las afueras de Erebor, no muy lejos de su entrada principal, esa que lucía como un gran fuerte hecho de rocas… porque era un gran fuerte hecho de rocas. A sus espaldas, la silueta de la Montaña Solitaria se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno. Frente a ellos, el pequeño pueblo abandonado de Dale se extendía silencioso e iluminado únicamente por la luna.

"Bueno, tenía la guardia nocturna de hoy." Kili respondió cuando lo hubo alcanzado.

"¡Cielos! tienes razón. En ese caso será mejor que no te interrumpa." Bilbo deslizó sus dedos por el interior de sus tirantes. "Sigue vigilando, haces un buen trabajo." Tras darle una palmada afectuosa empezó a marchar. Lo único que deseaba era alejarse de Kili antes de que este pudiera detenerlo o alertar a los demás. Ya era suficientemente malo que lo hubiera visto... Se suponía que Bilbo debía escabullirse en silencio mientras los demás dormían. Después de todo, una guerra dependía de él.

"No tan rápido." El enano le bloqueó el paso y entrecerró los ojos. "O tendré que acusarte de traición."

"Qué... ¿Qué?" Bilbo se quedó de piedra y sin pensarlo dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo en donde desde hace días escondía la Piedra del Arca: aquella que le habían encomendado 'saquear' de un dragón, aquella que había encontrado pero jamás entregado, aquella que era la única salvación posible. "Yo no... Yo nunca..." Su voz empezaba a temblar.

Y entonces Kili echó a reír.

"¡Qué cara, Bilbo! Te hubieras visto... ¡Pálido como papel!" Sus carcajadas resonaron en el silencio de la noche, despertando a un par de pájaros y echando a volar a otros.

Bilbo, sin darlo a notar, suspiró aliviado. Realmente no sabían de su plan.

"¡Ustedes los enanos son imposibles!" Se quejó, alzando las manos en el aire en un gesto de desesperación.

De a poco, el príncipe dejó de reír, y se acercó a donde el Mediano continuaba de pie. Risas olvidadas, lo miró de forma seria. "Lo siento, Bilbo, pero en verdad necesito saber a dónde vas. Thorin despertara en un par de horas y no quiero tener que decirle que nuestro más querido saqueador se ha ido con rumbos desconocidos durante mi guardia. No sería lindo."

Bilbo no podía objetar a eso. "Yo, bueno, estaba, ya sabes. Nada importante, sólo… cosas de hobbit. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, ver el bosque. Estar en esa montaña me hace sentir... claustrofóbico. Encerrado. No es ambiente para alguien como yo." Hizo una pequeña mueca. "Y, bueno, si eso era todo nos vemos después." Sonrió como si nada, le volvió a dar una palmada en el hombro y retomó la marcha.

Todos estos pequeños contratiempos lo estaban retrasando de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. En teoría era fácil: sólo tenía que llegar donde Gandalf, hablar con Thranduil, entregarles la Piedra... Negociar. Era un plan arriesgado, y Thorin posiblemente lo odiaría -no sólo por robarle sino por traicionar su confianza- pero si Bilbo podía evitar que sangre inocente corriera, lo haría.

"Espera." Kili lo alcanzó de nuevo. "Sé que algo te traes entre manos. Lo sé." Miró a un lado y luego al otro, como queriendo asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca. "¿Tiene que ver... con Thorin? ¿Con el oro?" Susurró.

"No, no, no. Es decir, sí. Es decir... ¡No! ¿Es que uno no puede salir a caminar a mitad de la noche sin parecer inmediatamente sospecho de algo?" Bilbo se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

Kili lo miró como si fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo. "Bilbo. Por favor."

El hobbit maldijo por lo bajo y torció la boca. Ya sabía que debía haberse puesto el anillo antes de salir. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Sí. Voy a Dale a hablar con Thranduil, quiero... negociar con él. Thorin está mal, está enfermo. No se puede razonar con él y seguro traerá guerra sino hacemos algo para evitarlo. No es su culpa, es... el oro, pero no dejaré que se mate a sí mismo y nos mate si puedo evitarlo."

"Lo entiendo." Kili murmuró, asintiendo levemente. "Todos estamos preocupados por él y por las decisiones que pueda tomar en ese estado, pero no sabemos qué hacer al respecto. Hasta ahora, sólo podemos obedecer sus órdenes y esperar que todo esté bien; no nos hemos atrevido a enfrentarlo... Pero tú... Tú eres diferente." El enano lo miró directo a los ojos. "Dime, ¿en verdad crees que tu plan, sea cual sea, puede acabar con esta locura?"

Bilbo cerró sus dedos alrededor de la Piedra en su bolsillo. "Sí. Lo creo."

Kili sonrió ampliamente. "Entonces voy a ayudarte."

"¿Qué?" El saqueador se sobresaltó. "No, no, no. ¡No puedes acompañarme! ¡Nadie puede saber que me he ido! Esto... es serio, Kili. ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando Thorin descubra... descubra... que me he aliado con el enemigo? ¡Que lo he vendido!" El hobbit hizo una pausa. No quería ni pensar en eso... después de todo lo que Thorin había hecho por él. Después de... obsequiarle eso. "Ya es suficiente con que yo, un Mediano que no le debe nada, lo traicione. Pero tú... tú eres su familia."

El príncipe bajó la mirada. "¿No crees que a veces es necesario anteponer el bien mayor a los sentimientos personales?" Kili inhaló profundo antes de continuar. "Quiero ayudar. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo la ruina que Thorin trae sobre nosotros. Lo quiero, al igual que tú y al igual que todos, y quiero su bienestar. No sé qué descabellada idea tengas, pero debe ser MUY descabellada si vas a arriesgarte a hablar con Thranduil, y, líbreme Dios, arriesgarte a la ira de Thorin." Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Mediano. "Estoy de tu lado, Bilbo. Déjame ayudar." Era casi una súplica.

Bilbo negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Esto no podía acabar bien. "De acuerdo. De acuerdo. ¡Puedes venir, pero vámonos ya! El amanecer llegará pronto." Dijo, tras echar un vistazo al horizonte que empezaba a palidecer.

Kili sonrió emocionado. "Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. El camino más rápido es por los muelles, pero tendremos que encontrar otra ruta si no queremos que Balin nos encuentre."

"¿Balin? ¿Qué haría Balin por aquí a esta hora?"

El joven le restó importancia a su pregunta con un gesto de la mano. "Es su turno de guardia. Debe estar por el ala Norte, cuidando el perímetro."

El hobbit lo miró confundido. "Pensé que era TU turno de guardia."

El príncipe de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros, claramente divertido. "Mentí. Así como tú me mentiste a mí."

Touché.

Bilbo rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba algo sobre los enanos y sus malditas malas costumbres. Finalmente, se llevó una mano a la sien y se tranquilizó. Aún había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" Le preguntó al menor de la Compañía.

"Bueno, no es que me guste presumir, pero conozco un camino. Ven." El de cabello oscuro lo tomó de la mano y empezó a correr mientras lo halaba... de vuelta a la montaña.

"¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! Dale está a nuestras espaldas, ¡nos estás conduciendo de regreso a Erebor!" Intentó frenar, haciendo uso de sus peculiares pies de hobbit -que no necesitaban calzado alguno- mientras forcejeaba con el enano. "¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado!" Se quejó como un niño al que le han prometido una galleta, sólo para ver como se la come alguien más. "¿No me estarás...llevando donde ellos?" Abrió los ojos grandes, de repente con miedo de haberle revelado su plan a la persona equivocada.

Kili lo miró, ligeramente fastidiado. "¡Claro que no! Te lo dije... conozco otro camino. Pero tienes que hacer silencio: Dori, Nori y Dwalin tienen el sueño bastante ligero. ¡Nos escucharán si sigues chillando como niña!"

"Bueno, yo no lo definiría de esa manera... Cierto es que mi timbre de voz puede llegar a ser un poco agudo pero—"

"Shh." El enano se llevó el índice a los labios, señal universal de 'cierra el pico'. Bilbo obedeció, aunque aún tenía un par de cosas que decir respecto a su masculinidad. Pero eso podía esperar. El príncipe caminaba con cautela, rodeando el lado de la montaña y escabulléndose más allá. Parecía que efectivamente no iban a entrar a la montaña, después de todo.

"Aquí es." Kili murmuró tras unos momentos de tantear el suelo con sus manos. "Tenemos que mover esta roca. Ayúdame." El Mediano se acercó y examinó la roca que lucía, bueno, como una roca. No tenía nada peculiar ni nada que la distinguiese de todas las demás rocas apiladas a los lados de la montaña.

"¿Puedo preguntar—"

"No. Sólo empújala." El enano empezaba a impacientarse. "¡No puedo solo!"

No muy convencido, Bilbo apoyó ambas de sus manos sobre un costado de la roca, imitando lo que Kili hacía. "A la cuenta de tres." Murmuró su acompañante. "Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!"

Empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que la roca nunca iba a ceder, como si estuviera enraizada en la tierra misma, pero lo hizo. Al hobbit le estaba costando trabajo respirar por todo el esfuerzo que hacía, pero en pocos segundos la roca había sido desplazada de su lugar original.

"Cielos." Murmuró Bilbo, observando lo que había estado escondido.

"Descubrí esto el día en que llegué." Murmuró Kili, acercándose a un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, lo suficientemente grande para que entre una persona. "No estoy seguro de qué es, pero parece que algún humano intentó llegar a Erebor... Hizo un camino subterráneo desde Dale, cavando, pero no calculó bien el punto de salida, y lo hizo aquí." Sonrió, orgulloso de sus capacidades de reconstrucción de hechos. "Luego siguió cavando; pero no es tan fácil entrar a Erebor. La piedra que protege la ciudad es impenetrable. Murió. Aparentemente a causa de un derrumbe. Encontré su cadáver cuando exploraba aquí." Hizo un gesto amargo. "El punto es, que nadie más conoce de este pasaje. Apenas lo vi supe que podría ser útil pero si Thorin se enteraba de su existencia seguramente nos hubiera obligado a taparlo y sellarlo. Por eso le puse esta roca, para que no lo pudieran ver."

Bilbo estaba maravillado. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo astuto que podía ser el enano. "Esto es... realmente fantástico. De verdad." Se lamió el labio inferior, un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba pensativo. "¿Seguro que nadie más sabe que existe?"

Kili lo miró con cierta culpabilidad. "Sólo Fili. No podía mover esta roca yo solo, como viste. Le pedí ayuda pero no creo que haya notado la entrada, y si lo hizo, me hizo preguntas tampoco."

El hobbit arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, de ser así habrá que arriesgarnos." Se sentó en el borde de dicho túnel. "¿Y es seguro? Digo, el pasaje. No quisiera morir aún y peor vestido en estas fachas." Señalo la ropa que usaba, aquella que no había sido lavado en quien sabe cuánto.

Kili no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario. Bilbo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado con la Compañía y todas las cosas que había tenido que enfrentar -orcos, más que nada- nunca dejaba de ser el mismo hobbit que reticente salió de la Comarca... Preocupado de sus libros, su jardín y su pipa. "Tranquilo, Master Baggins, que no va a ser aquí dónde encontremos nuestro final."

El príncipe se lanzó dentro del agujero con un solo movimiento grácil y seguro. Bilbo, escuchando a su compañero aterrizar, supo que la caída no era larga. Retrocedió un par de pasos, regresó, observó la entrada al pasaje e inhaló. "Ahí voy." Murmuró para sí mismo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la oscuridad del túnel.

Abajo, fue recibido por la más completa oscuridad.

_/-/-/_

_"¡Kili, resiste! Por favor… ¡resiste!"_

_Muchas voces, muchos ruidos... El príncipe enano no lograba comprender lo que esas voces le decían, ni tampoco reconocía a quien las pronunciaba. Podía haber sido una persona, o varias, pero simplemente no lo sabía. Todo se reducía a sonidos... sonidos que en su cerebro carecían de significado alguno; sabía que eran palabras y que debería poder comprenderlas, pero una y otra vez se le escapaban. Tampoco recordaba cómo hablar, como formar oraciones... Era horrible._

_Pero eso no era lo peor._

_Lo peor era el dolor, punzante y agudo en su pierna, un dolor que no dejaba espacio para ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera la muerte. Porque Kili quería morir. Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que ese sería el segundo en que al fin moriría, pero no lo hacía, y su agonía solo conseguía extenderse. Deseaba... lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y no sentir más. Eso sería perfecto. Así no seguiría escuchando las voces que le brindaban apoyo, que le decían que aún podía salir adelante cuando no era verdad. Si pudiera… cerrar los ojos y no sentir más, dejaría de ver esas luces, tan incandescentes que le impedían distinguir lo que había después de ellas. Y lo mejor, es que dejaría de doler... Todo dejaría de doler. Cerró los ojos y esperó el final que se acercaba._

_A su alrededor, la gente empezaba a perder esperanzas. Kili yacía tendido sobre la mesa de comedor de Bardo, el arquero, mientras respiraba con dificultad y de forma agitada. La fiebre hace horas que lo consumía y los enanos ya no sabían qué hacer. Todos cerca de él hacían lo que podían para ayudarlo, pero un par de trapos fríos sobre su frente no iban a ser de ayuda contra el veneno que se iba extendiendo a velocidad desde su pierna malherida._

_"Creo que... que no... " Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de Bofur. No quería ser él quien diera la sentencia, quien tuviera que anunciar lo que parecía inevitable. Y entonces apareció Bilbo. Entró a la habitación sin mirar a nadie, empapado de pies a cabeza y tambaleándose, como una aparición del más allá._

_"¿Dónde está?" Antes de que hubiera obtenido una respuesta, el hobbit vislumbró al enano de oscuro cabello y corrió hacia él. "Kili." El nombre ajeno escapó de sus labios como un susurro. Miró a la conglomeración de gente reunida. "¿Cómo está?"_

_"Nada bien." Respondió Fili, quien rápidamente le informó del estado de su hermano._

_Bilbo frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Kili. Apartó el trapo con un movimiento de la mano. "Esto no va a servir. Necesito hierbas." Con determinación miró a la Compañía, al menos a los que se habían quedado con Kili en vez de ir con Thorin a la montaña. "Athelas. Hojas de Reyes."_

_Oin se levantó de inmediato. "Sé dónde conseguirlas. Voy por ellas."_

_"Rápido." Bilbo lo observó partir. Dirigió su vista al príncipe enano y lentamente tomó su mano, la apretó. Kili no reaccionó al toque, sólo continuó murmurando incoherencias y luchando por respirar. El veneno de la flecha ya casi lo había consumido. Casi._

_Bofur rompió el silencio. "Master Baggins, no es que me queje pero todos lo vimos zarpar de aquí con Thorin y compañía hacía la montaña. No pensamos, bueno, no pensamos verlo otra vez."_

_El hobbit alzó la mirada. "Así fue, pero… no podía dejar a uno de los nuestros al borde la muerte; no soy como Thorin. Yo conozco de medicina, no mucho, pero sí, un poco. Los hobbits en general no sabemos nada al respecto, somos campesinos no guerreros, pero cuando estuve en el Reino de Mirkwood tuve mucho tiempo libre antes de que se presentara la oportunidad de rescatarlos. Pasé mucho tiempo en las vastas bibliotecas élficas, leyendo diversos libros de medicina y otras ciencias Pensé que nos sería útil." Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. "Por eso regresé. Me lancé al agua y vine nadando hasta acá."_

_Oin regresó en cuestión de minutos con las hierbas prometidas. Sin detenerse a tomar aliento, se las ofreció a Bilbo. "Tenga usted, Master Baggins."_

_El Mediano tomó las hierbas, hizo los preparativos necesarios, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar._

_"Cuando sople el hálito negro,_

_y crezca la sombra de la muerte,_

_y todas las luces se extingan,_

_¡ven, Athelas; ven, Athelas!_

_¡En la mano del rey_

_Da vida al moribundo!"_

_Kili empezó a reaccionar. El dolor ya no era tanto y la fiebre empezaba a ceder; el mundo volvía a ser entendible. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, y allí estaba: esa luz incandescente; pero ahora empezaba a extinguirse y ya conseguía ver más allá. Lo primero que distinguió, envuelto en un halo, fueron cabellos castaños y una silueta que -aun en su semi inconsciencia- conocía muy bien: era el hobbit. Su hobbit. Sonrió sin pensarlo y, aunque todavía no lograba comprender lo que ocurría ni por qué estaba ahí, recordó cómo hablar._

_"Bilbo… Eres tú. Pero no puede ser… Él está lejos, muy lejos de aquí..." su voz era un murmuro ronco, casi inaudible; respiraba con dificultad. "Debes de ser un sueño..." Hizo una pausa y el hobbit volvió a tomar su mano, muy delicadamente esta vez._

_"No hables, estás enfermo." Susurró. Pero el príncipe lo ignoró._

_"¿Crees que él… podría amarme?" Bilbo contuvo la respiración. Seguro había escuchado mal, seguro era el veneno hablando… Seguro eran las incoherencias de la fiebre. "Si... si tan sólo…"_

_"Shh." El Mediano lo calló, posando un beso sobre su frente. "Estarás bien."_

_Y Kili le creyó, y cerró los ojos, sin saber cuando había sido que había empezado a sentirse así por el hobbit. Tal vez fue cuando demostró su valor en las cuevas, o tal vez fue, bueno… desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en él, allá en Bolsón Cerrado, hace tanto tiempo que ya parecían siglos. Suspiró de manera tranquila y dejó que un pesado sueño lo envolviera._

_Bilbo._

_Ese nombre no lo abandonaba ni en sueños._

_/-/-/_

* * *

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo de esta cosa rara que se me ha ocurrido. Por favor dejen sus reviews, todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, lamento haberme tardado todo este tiempo en actualizar, pero me llegaron los exámenes finales y ya saben como es eso. Como no quiero ser Dios, muchas veces en la historia verán esto "/-/-/" que simplemente significa que voy a cambiar al narrador o el lugar. Ojalá sea de su agrado :3 ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Dentro del túnel no había luz alguna. Al aterrizar, Bilbo perdió el equilibrio, tropezó; pero fue atrapado entre dos fuertes brazos que lo sujetaron de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer.

"Con cuidado, Master Baggins." Kili murmuró en la oscuridad y el Mediano se estremeció levemente. Tal vez fuera porque dentro del pasaje la temperatura había descendido un par de grados, o simplemente por la forma en que el enano había murmurado esas palabras... tan cerca de su piel que Bilbo sintió el roce del aliento ajeno sobre su cuello, cálido pero efímero… como un fantasma.

"Sí, sí. Gracias." Se enderezó prontamente, soltándose de su abrazo y cercanía, y sacudió la tierra de su traje. Luego miró al frente, a un punto donde imaginaba se encontraba su acompañante. "Ahora bien, manos a la obra. ¿Por dónde?"

El príncipe buscó a ciegas la mano del hobbit. "Por aquí." Dijo una vez la hubo encontrado y tomado firmemente. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Bilbo lo seguía. "No sería bueno que nos separemos, si lo hacemos perderíamos mucho tiempo hasta volvernos a encontrar. No sueltes mi mano."

El Mediano sólo consiguió asentir.

El pasaje era más ancho y alto de lo que Bilbo suponía, aunque era de esperar si había sido hecho por un hombre. Eso era lo bueno de ser un hobbit o un enano: uno era de tamaño bolsillo, transportable. Y hablando de bolsillos... Con cada paso que daba, la Piedra del Arca parecía hacerse más pesada, como si le recordara la responsabilidad –y la traición- que suponía llevarla. Sintió remordimiento: pensó que si Kili supiera la totalidad de su plan seguro no estaría tan dispuesto a ayudarlo. Suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer, cómo debía actuar, cuando llegaran donde Thranduil y le ofreciera la Piedra? ¿Qué excusas le ofrecería al enano? Algo le decía que Kili no estaría muy complacido con sus acciones. Mejor decidió apartar ese asunto de su mente. Ya se encargaría de lo que fuera a ocurrir cuando ocurriera.

"Así que, Kili..." Comenzó, queriendo aligerar el camino con un poco de conversación. "Ya que no estabas de guardia... ¿Podrías explicarme qué hacías afuera a esta hora? Me gustaría oír la verdad esta vez."

El príncipe se sonrojó, pero Bilbo no pudo verlo. "Yo... te estaba siguiendo." Confesó.

El hobbit parpadeó perplejo. "¿A mí? ¿Por qué harías algo así?"

"Por nada." Mintió. "Es sólo que no podía dormir... ¡Fili estaba roncando peor que un rinoceronte! Como sea, pues... escuché ruidos, unas pisadas. No tenía nada que hacer así que fui a investigar... Te vi. Pensé que era extraño que estuvieras afuera tan tarde y decidí seguirte… Ya sabes, sólo por curiosidad." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Al final valió la pena: pude jugarte una buena broma."

Bilbo, siendo la criatura ingenua e inocente que es, no dudó de aquella historia ni un minuto. Sin embargo le preocupó un poco. ¿Qué no más habría visto Kili mientras lo acechaba en las sombras? ¿Habría visto… la Piedra del Arca? No, no. Eso era imposible. De ser así no mantendría aquella actitud tan relajada. Finalmente resopló, queriendo aparentar enojo, pero no funcionó; una risita escapó de sus labios. "Ciertamente. Aunque si he de ser honesto, qué bueno que me hayas encontrado. Un poco de apoyo moral es justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos."

"Sobre eso..." Kili frunció el entrecejo. "¿En qué demonios pensabas, Bilbo? ¿Crees que es tan fácil abandonar Erebor sin ser visto? Por todas direcciones se acercan ejércitos…Thorin lo sabe y toma precauciones. ¿Crees que se arriesgaría a recibir un ataque en horas de las madrugadas mientras todos duermen? La montaña permanece vigilada día y noche. ¡De haber dado un paso más te hubieran descubierto! Y suerte intentando convencer a Balin o Dwalin de que únicamente querías tomar un inocente paseo bajo la luna. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera creído, y ya ves que no lo hice."

Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente estúpido. La verdad es que no había pensado más allá de lo inmediato… Su plan le había parecido tan brillante en primera instancia que no reparó en sus posibles fallos, ni siquiera en aquellos que eran evidentes. Hizo una mueca. "Al menos lo estoy intentando. ¡No veo que a nadie más se la haya ocurrido un plan para evitar la guerra!"

"Bueno, es que nadie más es tan noble y valiente como tú." Respondió el de cabello oscuro mientras mostraba una sonrisa encantadora pero que no podía apreciarse en la oscuridad. Su comentario, en vez de aliviar la indignación de Bilbo, la incrementó más: odiaba que el enano siempre se saliera con la suya. No era justo que fuera así de adorable, pensó.

"Mejor dejemos de discutir sinsentidos y enfoquémonos en el camino por delante. ¿Falta mucho?"

Kili negó con la cabeza. "Muy poco. En cualquier momento deberíamos llegar." Hizo una pausa y el silencio se prolongó por instantes, luego continuó. "Bilbo… Una vez allí, ¿qué piensas hacer?"

EL hobbit respondió con más seguridad de la que sentía. "Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Kili. No importa qué sea."

/-/-/

Bardo estaba intranquilo. A pesar de que había salvado a Laketown de la destrucción de Smaug, no podía salvarlo de lo que venía. En una carpa improvisada él, Thranduil, y otros más planeaban el ataque. ¿Cuál ataque? El que harían contra Erebor, claro está. Aun no era de mañana, pero en cualquier momento el sol aparecería por el horizonte: ya podía escuchar los primeros trinos de las aves. Odiaba levantarse temprano, y peor para esto. Se revolvió el cabello en frustración; era la decimoquinta vez que revisaban la estrategia… A decir verdad, no podía entender qué cosa era la que se había apoderado de Thorin como para que se negase a cumplir su promesa, sobre todo después de cómo se había mostrado en la ciudad: tan digno y majestuoso…, como todo un rey. Su nueva actitud simplemente no cuadraba. Además, bien era sabido que los tesoros de la montaña eran tantos y tan vastos que ni una vida entera le alcanzaría para poder gastarlo todo, incluso si lo repartiera a todo su pueblo. Bardo pensó que seguro no extrañaría un par de monedas… pero estaba equivocado. Los ojos del Rey bajo la Montaña ahora brillaban con codicia.

De su mente no estaba descartada la idea de entablar conversación con él, llegar a un acuerdo El arquero siempre había sido un hombre de paz, uno que sobreponía la importancia del dialogo al de la imposición o la guerra; sin embargo Thranduil no era así. El rey de los elfos también tenía sus propios intereses: joyas. Algo tan trivial y vano como joyas… ¿Qué acaso no vivían bien los elfos de Mirkwood sin necesidad de otro tesoro? Para Bardo nada de aquello tenía sentido, y él estaba atrapado a la mitad de ambos conflictos, viendo por el bien de su pueblo.

"Lo siento con todos ustedes, pero no me siento excesivamente bien esta mañana. Saldré a refrescarme unos segundos." Antes de que nadie pudiera oponerse, el hombre había salido de la carpa. Inhaló profundo y exhaló. El viento era una suave brisa helada que lo reconfortaba. Se sentó sobre un tronco y miró el horizonte. Mientras observaba los primeros rayos de sol descender sobre la tierra sintió un pequeño brote de esperanza. Tal vez las cosas en adelante irían de mal en peor, pero por el momento todo permanecía en calma.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó antes de que apareciera el hobbit.

/-/-/

"Sólo un poco más…" El enano tiró de Bilbo con todas sus fuerzas. Entrar en el túnel había sido fácil, salir… no tanto. Kili lo logró primero, pero el Mediano no tuvo tanta suerte. Al final, tuvo que pedirle ayuda al de cabello oscuro para que lo ayudará.

"¡Ten cuidado o destrozarás las mangas!" Le reprochó después de minutos de forcejo. Cuando al fin lo sacaron de ahí, Bilbo se sentía más que aliviado de poder respirar aire fresco otra vez; el interior del túnel era húmedo y olía a que nadie se había molestado en limpiarlo al menos en un par de décadas. "Bueno, llegamos." Dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. Supuso que lo primero sería encontrar a Thranduil y después... Su mano se cerró alrededor de la Piedra del Arca. "¿Alguna idea de dónde encontrar a Thranduil?"

Kili asintió. "Sabemos bien que ha improvisado un campamento al noroeste de aquí, pero no creas que será tan fácil como llegar ahí y solicitar hablar con él. Habrá guardias... Las cosas podrían ponerse feas."

"Lo sé."Miró significativamente a su acompañante y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. "Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Kili, pero creo que el resto puedo hacer yo solo."

"Dice quien ni siquiera conseguía salir de un túnel por cuenta propia." El príncipe lo miró con escepticismo y empezó a caminar. "Mejor que seamos rápidos si quieres llegar antes del amanecer."

El Mediano sabía que un día la testarudez de los enanos iba a matarlo. ¡Todos eran tan... cabeza dura! Comenzando por Thorin. Dándose cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás, tuvo que correr un tramo para alcanzar a su amigo. "¿No me tienes ni un poco de confianza, verdad?"

El de cabello oscuro lo miró con una sonrisa vacía de alegría. "Sí, pero entiende que no puedo regresar. Estoy aquí, contigo, y no en Erebor, con ellos; pronto notarán nuestra ausencia y nos empezarán a buscar. Con suerte les llevamos unas horas de ventaja, pero si se me ocurriera regresar ahora..."

Bilbo no lo había pensado así. Sólo asintió y continuó la marcha. La verdad es que deseaba que Kili no lo acompañará... Al menos no cuando hiciera las negociaciones. Sin importar lo mucho que su amigo le hubiera dicho que lo apoyaba y quería ayudarlo, sabía que se ganaría su odio en el momento que se descubriera lo que tenía en mente. Movió la nariz en ese gesto tan característico de él. Estaba preocupado.

/-/-/

Kili caminaba con absoluta resolución, guíando al objeto de su afecto a dónde sabía se encontraba el campamento élfico. Cada cierto tiempo le echaba una mirada demasiado afectuosa para tratarse de simple amistad... pero Bilbo estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

En su bolsillo había otro objeto de valor, no se trataba de la Piedra del Arca ni ninguna otra reliquia, pero sí de un pedazo de pergamino escrito recientemente. Esa noche, el enano no había podido dormir en absoluto, pero no porque Fili roncara, sino porque estaba escribiendo. ¿Qué cosa escribía? Una declaración de sus intenciones, una propuesta de cortejo. Algunos, más actualizados con las costumbres de occidente, lo llamarían una carta de amor.

No estaba seguro de cómo serían las costumbres en la Comarca, no sabía si entre los hobbits estaría mal visto que dos hombres decidieran formalizar una unión, pero sí sabía que su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido como lo hacía cuando Bilbo estaba cerca. Nunca había posado sus ojos sobre otra criatura que compitiera con sus belleza o su simpatía o su nobleza. Hace tiempo que se lo quería decir, pero entre reclamar la montaña, los orcos, los trasgos, Smaug, el oro y la guerra... ningún momento había parecido adecuado.

En la tradición enana, es un hecho común que dos soldados se enamoren. Esto es porque los lazos que se forman durante batalla son muy fuertes, en especial cuando uno de ellos arriesga su vida por el otro; e incluso si no es así, cuando uno pasa meses -incluso años- en un lugar donde sólo hay hombres... reconfortándose los unos a los otros para no perder la fé y sgeuir adelante... Bueno, esas cosas pasan. Sin embargo, los enanos son muy formales (al menos en este ámbito... quizás sólo en este ámbito), y antes de poder cortejar deben declarar sus intenciones. Luego, si la persona de su interés acepta, pueden empezar a demostrar su afecto, pero no antes. Hacerlo estaba mal visto por los enanos. Por eso es que a Kili no le quedaba más remedio que tratar al hobbit como haría con cualquier otro amigo, y eso lo estaba matando.

Se moría por tomar su mano, así como había hecho en el interior del túnel, pero que esta no fuera más que un simple gesto de cariño; que pudieran entrelazar sus dedos y decirle que lo amaba, besar su mejilla y sonreír. Sin embargo, no todos sus pensamientos eran tan inocentes. Había tenido muchas noches a solas para pensar en su hobbit e imaginar todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle una vez pudiera poner sus manos sobre él... La mayor parte de ellos incluían a Bilbo sobre una cama (o cualquier otra superficie apropiada, a decir verdad) mientras Kili besaba sus labios, mordía su cuello, descubría su piel... y le arrancaba gemidos.

Sus instintos empezaban a ganarle, casi se sintió tentado a olvidar cualquier propuesta de cortejo y realizar sus fantasías ahí mismo; pero habían llegado. El hombre de Laketown, aquel llamado Bardo, fue al encuentro de ambos. Detrás lo seguía una escolta de elfos. Kili tragó saliva. Sólo esperaba que Bilbo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

/-/-/

Los pasillos de Erebor aun permanecían oscuros y fríos. Tras pasar años despojados de vida ya casi ni recuerdan lo que es tener ocupantes que paseen por sus rincones, que conversen y sonrían, que barran los pisos y adornen las paredes. Por eso era un cambio en la rutina que tantos enanos estuvieran reunidos tan temprano, discutiendo en voz muy alta y consternada, al exterior de la puerta que conducía a la recámara del rey.

"¡Tú dile!" Bofur señaló a Ori.

"¿Yo por qué? ¡Que lo haga Fili!" Se defendió. "Después de todo se trata de su hermano."

El rubio saltó de inmediato. "Yo no quiero. ¡Mejor Dwalin! ¡O Nori!"

Nori negó fuertemente con la cabeza. "No, no. Suicida no soy. ¡Bifur se ofrece!"

El parloteó aumentó su intensidad mientras intentaban designar a la persona que tuviera que decirle a Thorin que dos de los miembros de su Compañía habían desaparecido. El problema era que a todos les gustaba tener sus cabezas pegadas a sus cuellos; nadie quería hacerlo.

Bofur volvió a hablar. "¿Qué tal si lo dejamos a la suerte? Lanzamos una moneda y vemos quien le dice a Thorin."

La puerta atrás de ellos se abrió con estrépito. En el umbral se alzaba un Thorin con rostro de que no le agradaba nada haber sido despertado de su sueño de belleza. Todos guardaron silencio, y el Rey bajo la Montaña habló, de manera no muy amable.

"¿Y exactamente qué... es lo que tienen que decirme? ¡Hablen!"

Thorin sólo esperaba que el motivo por el cual había sido levantado fuera uno que valiera la pena, y lo era. Vaya que lo era.

* * *

** ¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Verán que no quiero la típica historia donde todos coquetean descaradamente a la vez que fingen desconocer sus sentimientos para luego descubrir que se aman e ir a la cama. No, esto tomará un poco más de tiempo en desarrollarse... (Creo), en especial porque Bilbo no tiene ni idea de que DOS enanos desean cortejarlo... Sólo que uno lo logrará antes que el otro... Jaja, mejor no doy spoilers... Dejen su review por favor, y hasta la próxima, que espero no se demore tanto como esta.**

**Ps: Me harían muy feliz si pudieran pasar por una fic que recién publiqué, un FrodoXSam llamado "Qué Difícil Es Amarte".**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Uy, me he matado escribiendo este capítulo, espero que les guste. Esta es la conversación de Bilbo con Thranduil y muchas partes estás copiadas literalmente o parafraseadas del libro, para no apartarme mucho de los hechos.**

**:)**

* * *

_"Kili." El hobbit saludó a su amigo cordialmente y le extendió un plato de agua cocinada con diferentes ingredientes irreconocibles, es decir, la cena._

_El enano hizo una mueca. "Ya va siendo hora de que comamos algo bueno por aquí."_

_"Bombur hace lo que puede, pero no puedes esperar mucho aquí... Es una suerte que tengamos comida en absoluto. Lo otro sería morirnos de hambre."_

_Kili entendía su punto, pero eso no hacía la comida más apetecible. Suspiró y tomó el plato que Bilbo le ofrecía. Solamente mirar el contenido lo hacía querer vomitar. "¿Comes conmigo?" Preguntó._

_El hobbit miró de un lado al otro. Todos los demás miembros de la Compañía parecían estar bien, ya tenía cada uno su plato en la mano y conversaban de manera alegre frente al fuego; todos a excepción de Thorin -quien seguramente estaría en algún lugar alejado refunfuñando sobre cualquiera fuera el motivo de ese día para refunfuñar- y Kili, quien había sido asignado la guardia de esa día. Nadie parecía requerir su asistencia._

_"Supongo que no puede doler." Respondió. Cerca de ellos había un tronco caído lo suficientemente espacioso para que ambos pudieran sentarse, y así hicieron._

_La noche era cálida, señal de que el invierno aún estaba lejos. No estaban seguros de qué hora era, pero a juzgar por las estrellas no era muy tarde. Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Bilbo comía con resignación su sopa mientras Kili meramente la observaba. Finalmente el enano rompió el silencio._

_"Dime... ¿Cómo es?"_

_El hobbit lo miró sin entender. "¿Cómo es qué?"_

_"La Comarca." Kili aclaró. "¿Cómo es vivir ahí?"_

_A pesar del horrible sabor en su boca, el rostro de Bilbo se iluminó de pronto a la mención de su hogar. "No tienes idea, Kili. Podría contarte historias e historias... Podría describirla por horas... Y apenas llegaría a raspar la superficie." Sonrió con añoranza, perdido en alguna memoria._

_"Bueno, tengo tiempo." El enano sonrió y estiró las piernas. "Tengo la guardia hasta el amanecer y aun falta bastante. Puedo escucharte."_

_Bilbo no sabía por dónde empezar. Nadie le había hecho una pregunta así hasta ahora... La mayor parte de la Compañía simplemente lo ignoraba, en especial Thorin, quien parecía pensar que el hobbit no era más que una desventaja en el grupo. Inhaló. "¿Sabes la historia de por qué mi padre construyó Bolsón Cerrado?"_

_Bilbo habló toda la noche, y Kili lo observaba fascinado... Sus rizos cobrizos eran iluminados por la fogata, dotándolos de tintes naranjas y dorados. Mientras conversaba gesticulaba ampliamente, sin dejar de sonreír una sola vez. Sin embargo, lo que más fascinaba a Kili era su mirada... Sus ojos color caramelo centelleaban con cada palabra. Bilbo hablaba con pasión, con entrega; con un fervor que el enano no había visto antes, al menos no desde que decidió unirse a la misión, corriendo atrás de las ponis y agitando el contrato en el aire. ¿Qué lo habría hecho dejar un lugar así de encantador para ir comer sopa sentado en un tronco, a la intemperie y en compañía de un enano? Kili no lo comprendía, pero pensó que si pudiera escoger un lugar para vivir... posiblemente escogería la Comarca._

_"¿Bilbo?"_

_El hobbit se había quedado profundamente dormido a mitad de su discurso. Kili pensó despertarlo, decirle que fuera a su tendido y se arropara, que ya era tarde. Estaba a punto de hacer justo eso cuando el hobbit se reclinó contra su pecho y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro ajeno. Kili lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Bilbo hacía ruiditos contentos en su sueño y ciertamente no parecía muy apropiado despertarlo; no ahora que lucía tan cómodo... Kili miró de un lado a otro. La fogata estaba casi extinta, y todos sus compañeros parecían dormir... Seguro a nadie le molestaría si... Con cuidado de no moverse mucho, el príncipe agarró una manta que tenía cerca, la extendió y cubrió al hobbit con ella. Aun dormido, Bilbo pareció agradecido por este gesto y se acurrucó como un niño su pecho, seguramente buscando calor. Kili bajó su brazo, y con algo de inseguridad rodeó la cintura del hobbit, atrayéndolo un poco más cerca, sólo por seguridad._

_El enano suspiró, pensando que al menos el hobbit sí podría dormir esa noche; él aun tenía que montar guardia._

_Y mientras Bilbo dormía plácidamente en su hombro y Kili lo rodeaba con sus brazos, el enano no comprendió cual era el origen de aquella sensación de vértigo que tenía, o del pequeño aleteo en su estómago. Lo único que entendió esa noche era que protegería a Bilbo, costara lo que costara, si eso significaba que podría volver a su amado Bolsón Cerrado. Y cuando lo hiciera... tal vez Kili iría con él._

_Tal vez._

**/-/-/**

En la distancia, el horizonte era gris. Bilbo había llegado más rápido de la esperado gracias a Kili y a su pasadizo secreto. Eso era bueno: les daría más tiempo para negociar.

Varios de los elfos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo:

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Eres el hobbit de los enanos?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Cómo pasaste a todos nuestros centinelas?"

Pregunta una tras otra.

Bilbo sabía que era ahora o nunca, aunque aún podía arrepentirse, supuso. Podría ponerse su anillo y correr en la dirección contraria, lejos de los elfos y de vuelta al pasaje. Con suerte, nadie habría notado su ausencia en Erebor y podría llegar como si nada... Pero no. Por una parte no podía dejar a Kili a su suerte: los elfos podría cogerlo como prisionero... Después de todo era un príncipe y uno de los herederos al trono. Negociar su libertad podría serles muy conveniente. Sin embargo dudaba que Thorin aceptase el trato. La fiebre del oro lo consumía, y en el peor de los casos, siempre quedaba Fili. Si la situación se diera, Bilbo casi podía asegurar que Thorin no antepondría la vida de su sobrino a sus riquezas. El hobbit no era estúpido y no iba a arriesgar así a su amigo quien siempre lo había tratado con bondad, más bondad de la que una amistad requería. Además, lo primordial era evitar una guerra.

Incluso si Bilbo anduviera solo, no podría dar la vuelta ahora. Todos los amigos que había hecho -Thorin y compañía- necesitaban de una cabeza pensante que los sacara del embrollo en que su rey los había metido. El invierno llegaría pronto y necesitarían conseguir comida... y que resulta que la única fuente de alimentos provenía del pueblo a quienes se negaban a ayudar. Laketown se negaría a comerciar con ellos. Thorin podría tener todo el oro que quisiera en Erebor, pero no soportaría el invierno comiendo sólo monedas. Si los enanos en verdad pensaban reconstruir Erebor y devolverle su gloria de antaño, iban a necesitar relaciones políticas favorables; incluso Bilbo, un simple hobbit de la Comarca, entendía esto. Una guerra por riquezas le parecía sencillamente innecesaria y no deseaba ser el responsable de una masacre. Si en este momento decidía retirarse, toda la sangre a derramar sería culpa suya... porque lo pudo haber evitado y no lo hizo.

No. Eso no pasaría.

Se arregló la ropa -como todo buen político- y empezó a hablar. "Soy el señor Bilbo Baggins, uno de los acompañantes de Thorin, si desean saber." Hizo una pausa, pensando cuales serían sus palabras... Necesitaba tener tacto en este asunto. A su lado, el príncipe de cabellos negros permanecía solemnemente en silencio. Bien. Eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad a Bilbo: mientras menos se involucrara mejor para su seguridad. "Conozco muy bien a su rey, de vista, aunque tal vez él no me conozca a mí lo suficiente como para echarme una segunda mirada. Sin embargo Bardo me reconocerá, y es precisamente a Bardo a quien deseo ver." El hobbit lanzó una mirada al hombre, quien efectivamente lo reconocía.

No sabía muy bien por qué había dicho esto... Thranduil era con quien deseaba hablar, pero supuso que sería mejor utilizar un intermediario, alguien que le asegurara poder hablar con el rey de los elfos y conociera sus intenciones. Sí, Bardo parecía la opción más segura.

"¿Y con qué propósito?" preguntó el elfo que parecía estar a cargo.

"Ha sido suficiente." Bardo se adelantó unos pasos. "Conozco al señor Baggins, hobbit de Erebor -como algunos lo suelen llamar-, y atenderé mis asuntos con él ahora. Ya pueden retirarse."

No muy convencidos, el grupo de elfos empezó a dispersarse, todos excepto uno, que tomó a Kili del hombro. "¿Y este? ¿No es acaso uno de los príncipes enanos?" Kili abrió los ojos grandes como platos. "¿Qué hacemos con él?"

Bilbo saltó a su defensa. "Su nombre es Kili. Y es mi acompañante. Cualquier ofensa que pueda sufrir será tomada como un máximo insulto a Erebor." El hobbit entrecerró los ojos. "No queremos eso."

El elfo retrocedió unos pasos, intimidado, pero no lo suficiente para soltar al príncipe. Miró a Bardo en busca de indicaciones.

"Suéltalo."

"Sí, señor." Tras el comando del hombre el elfo hizo lo debido y se retiró, sin poder creer que un hobbit de la mitad de su estatura lo hubiera amedrentado.

"Bilbo. No pensé volverte a ver de este lado, amigo."

"Es bueno ver que estos conflictos aun no te han puesto en mi contra, Bardo."

El hombre inclinó la cabeza. "Sirvo a mi pueblo, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera la destrucción de otros. No soy un hombre de guerra y preferiría que eso continara asi."

"Es una suerte, entonces, que yo tal vez pueda cumplir ese deseo."

El hombre lo miró y arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué traes en mente, hobbit?"

"Quiero... negociar. Con Thranduil. En un lugar más... privado." Bilbo no se sentía realmente seguro hablando alrededor de todos esos elfos, la mayoría de los cuales no hacían más que echarle malas miradas y murmurar entre ellos.

Bardo asintió severamente. "Vengan conmigo."

Y fue así como en pocos minutos Kili y Bilbo se encontraban en el interior de una carpa, sentados frente a Bardo y Thranduil en persona. Ambos sujetos lo miraban con curiosidad. Un hobbit en armadura era algo nuevo para ellos.

"Así que, Bilbo Baggins..." El rey de los elfos comenzó. "¿Qué te trae a las líneas enemigas?"

El hobbit hizo una mueca. No le gustaba pensarlo de ese modo... Habría quienes dirían que lo que hacía era una traición, pero debía hacer lo que consideraba mejor. Abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, apretó la Piedra del Arca. "Yo... Uhm." Su mirada se dirigió al príncipe enano sentado al lado de él. "Kili, ¿podrías esperar afuera? Necesito hacer esto a solas."

"Bilbo..." Kili lo miró con evidente preocupación. "Prefiero quedarme así, si no te molesta."

La Piedra en su mano parecía quemarlo desde adentro. "Lo sé. Pero prefiero que las cosas sean así. No temas por mí, apenas esto termine serás el primero en saber si tuve éxito o no."

Kili asintió levemente. Sabía que cuando a Bilbo se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien lo pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer, además, parecía bastante seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. "Te espero afuera." Dijo al fin, levantándose y dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro. "Te espero."

Solo una vez el príncipe se hubo retirado, Bilbo pudo respirar. Aun no era tiempo para que Kili supiera. Jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la mesa; el rey aun esperaba su respuesta. Inhaló, y empezó a hablar. Después de un rato dándole vueltas a lo mismo y a lo mismo, Thranduil se empezaba a impacientar. Parecía que Bilbo no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, aunque intentaba usar su voz más diplomática. "Personalmente estoy cansado de todo esto. Desearía estar de vuelta en mi propia casa, donde sus habitantes son más razonables; pero tengo cierto interés en este asunto... en especial lo relacionado a una catorceava parte de ganancia. Una parte del tesoro me corresponde, si deben saber. Estoy plenamente consciente de ello." Su discurso iba en círculos. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió que lo mejor sería ir directamente al punto. "Personalmente, estoy más que dispuesto a considerar todos sus pedidos con cuidado, ya que no me parecen nada sino justos. Si fuera por mí recibirían ahora mismo el monto que desean. Sin embargo ustedes no conocen a Thorin Escudo de Roble tan bien como yo. Les aseguro que él estará más que feliz sentándose en una pila de oro hasta morir de inanición antes que compartir su riqueza."

"¡Pues que sea así!" Clamó Bardo. "Un necio merece tal muerte."

"Ciertamente." Respondió Bilbo, sintiendo que esta conversación no estaba yendo como el deseaba. "Entiendo tu punto, pero debes considerar que el invierno se aproxima. Antes de mucho estaremos rodeados de nieve y será difícil conseguir alimentos, incluso para los elfos. También habrán otras dificultades. ¿No han oído de Dain y de los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro acercándose?"

"Lo sabemos." Contestó el rey. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?"

"Pensé que diría eso. Pues verán, tengo cierta información que ustedes no. Dain, déjenme decirles, está a menos de dos días de aquí y viene con más de quinientos enanos, todos los cuales tienen amplia experiencia en guerras. Cuando lleguen, puede haber serios problemas."

El rostro de Bardo se oscureció. "¿Por qué nos dices esto? ¿Estás traicionando a tus amigos o nos estás amenazando?"

"¡Ninguno!" Bilbo sintió una punzada en su pecho. "Tengo amigos tanto en Erebor como en Laketown. Incluso he hecho algunos amigos elfos. Lo único que deseo es poder llegar a un acuerdo. Por tanto... les voy a proponer una oferta."

"Te escuchamos."

"¿Han escuchado de la Piedra del Arca?" Antes de que hombre o elfo pudieran responder, Bilbo continuó. "Pertenecía a Thrain. No es otra cosa sino el corazón de la Montaña... y el corazón de Thorin también. Lo desea más de lo que desearía un río de oro..." Con una mano temblorosa, casi reticente, Bilbo sacó de su bolsillo el tesoro escondido, y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Tragó saliva. "Y yo se las doy. Los va a ayudar a... chantajearlo."

La visión de la Piedra era algo que quitaba el aliento. Incluso el rey elfo, acostumbrado a las más preciosas gemas, se puso de pie para admirarla, hechizado por su belleza. Parecía hecha de luz de luna. La tomó en su manos, como si temiera que fuera un sueño del cual pudiera despertar.

Bardo, un poco más perspicaz y con los pies en la Tierra preguntó. "¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos y cómo es que la puedes dar?"

"Oh, bueno, ¡Vaya pregunta!" Bilbo se movió de manera incómoda en su asiento. Bilbo la había robado, y ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué. Tal vez lo hizo porque temía la reacción que causaría en Thorin si la tuviera... No lo sabía. Pero no era momento para ponerse filosófico ni hablar de sus remordimientos. "Entenderán que soy un saqueador, pero uno honesto." Esperó que aquello respuesta fuera suficiente para darse a entender. "Ahora regresaré a la montaña, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que ahí me aguarde. Sólo espero que le den un buen uso a la Piedra."

"Bilbo Baggins" El rey lo miró. "Eres más digno de esas armaduras que cualquier elfo en mi ejército podría ser; pero me pregunto si Thorin Escudo de Roble lo verá así. Te aconsejo que te quedes con nosotros. Serás bienvenido y tendrás nuestros honores."

Bilbo lo pensó. Ya había hecho lo que correspondía, ¿verdad? Con la Piedra en manos de Thranduil se podría asegurar negociaciones exitosas... Realmente, Bilbo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Su parte del trato había sido cumplida, ¿no era así? Tal vez no de la forma en que a su rey le hubiera gustado, pero cumplida de todas formas. Siintió un tirón en su pecho. No. Había algo, algo que le impedía simplemente irse. "Lo consideraré. Hablaré con mi acompañante y les traeré una respuesta."

El rey inclinó su cabeza. "Que así sea."

**/-/-/**

Afuera, Kili paseaba impacientemente. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Bilbo pudiera discutir cualquier asunto que pensara discutir, mas el hobbit aún no salía. De pronto se maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué no había pensado en hacerle más preguntas antes de ofrecerse a ayudarlo ciegamente? Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia idea de cual era el plan de Bilbo, excepto que involucraba hablar con Thranduil e irse de Erebor en medio de la noche. Se mordió el labio inferior. Preocupado, echó un vistazo a la carpa. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo ahí? ¿Y si Bilbo necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Y si lo habían tomado prisionero? ¿Y si lo estaban torturando? Un montón de ideas descabelladas cruzaban por la mente del enano. La espera lo estaba matando.

Sobre él, el sol ya brillaba en lo alto, señal de que la noche había quedado atrás hace mucho, y sus pensamientos divagaron hacia lo que estaría ocurriendo en la Montaña. Seguramente ya habrían notado su ausencia y los estarían buscando... Thorin sería el primero en poner el grito en el cielo. Dios. ¿Por qué era que Kili nunca pensaba bien este tipo de cosas? Meditó en lo que harían una vez estuvieran libres para irse. ¿Podrían regresar? ¿Qué dirían? Algo le decían que no serían bien recibidos...

Pateó una roca y llevó su mano al bolsillo. La declaración de intenciones continuaba ahí, cuidadosamente doblada. Pensó que si Bilbo aceptaba podrían...irse juntos, a otro lugar. La visión de Bolsón Cerrado invadió su mente, y recordó que alguna vez, cuando el viaje recién había comenzado, se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de vivir allí una vez todo acabara, y parecía que pronto acabaría. Pero... ¿Y si Bilbo decía que no? Kili no quería ni considerar esa opción. Había pasado demasiado tiempo enamorado de ese hobbit como para imaginar su rechazo... Pero una una posibilidad. A decir verdad, en ese momento todo eran posibilidades.

Entonces Bilbo salió de la carpa.

"¡Bilbo!" Kili corrió a su encuentro, cerciorándose de su estado físico. El hobbit no parecía lastimado, y eso ya era algo. "Bilbo, ¿estás bien?"

"Lo estoy." Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto inquieta. "Todo salió de maravilla, sin embargo hay algo de lo que deseo hablar contigo."

El enano lo miró en silencio, esperando que prosiga.

"Hablé con Thranduil y Bardo. Las... negociaciones fueron bien, he cumplido con mi parte. Pensaba regresar a la Montaña pero el rey me ha ofrecido quedarme aquí. Teme que Thorin no entienda mis acciones y las malinterprete. Si he de ser sincero me temo lo mismo, pero deseaba escuchar tu opinión al respecto, ya que tú también eres parte de esto."

Kili no necesitó pensarlo demasiado. "Quedémonos." El enano se adelantó unos pasos y tomó las manos del hobbit en las suyas. "Bilbo, tú... has hecho tanto. Mucho más de lo que decía el contrato, mucho más de lo que esperábamos de ti. Has demostrado tu valor -y tu valía- en demasiadas ocasiones. De no ser por ti... no estaríamos aquí, nunca habríamos reclamado la Montaña. Tuviste oportunidades de irte, pero nunca lo hiciste. Incluso ahora cuando el futuro se ve más oscuro, has buscado la forma de ayudarnos. Tú, Bilbo, no nos debes nada, pero nosotros te debemos todo. Creo que es hora de que tomes un descanso." Hizo una pausa. "Ya no tienes que hacer más."

"Oh, Kili..." Bilbo sintió que podría llorar. Con los ojos enrojecidos rodeó los hombros de su amigo, atrayéndolo con un fuerte abrazo. El príncipe siempre había sido su soporte emocional y su mejor amigo, la persona en quien podía confiar y a quien acudía cuando sentía que no podía más. A lo largo de la travesía había desarrollado un vínculo muy especial con él, y le alegraba que en estos momentos estuviera a su lado. Se despegó de él para mirarlo y sonreír de manera amplia. "En verdad eres mi mejor amigo."

Amigo.

"Iré a comunicarle de nuestra decisión a Thranduil. Seguro estará complacido de saber que nos quedamos." El hobbit se dirigió de vuelta a la carpa, sin notar en ningún momento que Kili ya no le devolvía la sonrisa y que una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

**Y aquí estamos :D Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que no estén llorando junto con Kili :C Pobrecito, sólo me dan ganas de abrazarlo u.u**

**Como dije, espero que aquí hayan DOS enanos compitiendo por Bilbo... pronto entrará Thorin en acción, muajaja (?)**

**Como curiosidad, ¿les agrada el título de esta fic o debería cambiarlo?**

**Dejen su review (POR FAVOR) y hasta la próxima :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola! Lamento haberme demorado tanto con este pero mi cerebro estaba literalmente seco. Sin embargo, la inspiración ha regresado a mí y aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capítulo más de esta atrocidad que se me ocurrió. Ojalá lo disfruten y no haya quedado muy confuso.**

* * *

"¡¿Dónde está?!"

La demanda del rey fue recibida con silencio.

"Dije... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!" El puño de Thorin golpeó la mesa de madera. La mitad del almuerzo de la Compañía voló por los aires y fue a parar al suelo, aunque no era como si les importara... ninguno de ellos se trevía a comer y tampoco tenían apetito, no cuando Thorin se encontraba de ese ánimo; peor tomando en cuenta de que nada de lo que podrian decir ayudaría a calmarlo.

En la mañana el rey había sido informado de la ausencia de Bilbo y Kili, pero había pensado que su saqueador y heredero eventualmente aparecerían; después de todo, nunca había sido inusual ver a Bilbo y Kili escabullirse a mitad de una reunión para ir a pasearse por todo Laketown o dedicarse a alguna otra actividad igualmente improductiva... Era una costumbre de ellos, según parecía, ya que eran buenos amigos y durante el viaje se habían vuelto bastante cercanos... Aquel pensamiento en sí mismo hizo que Thorin volviera a golpear la mesa. Ori se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer al suelo el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo. Cuando Bilbo y Kili regresaran... mandaría por decreto real que nadie se le pudiera acercar al hobbit. Su hobbit. Nadie le pondría las manos encima -ni siquiera su sobrino- porque Bilbo era suyo... Le pertenecía. Sobretodo ahora que había aceptado su 'regalo'.

Bofur se aclaró la garganta. "Thorin, es decir..., su Majestad." El enano inclinó levemente la cabeza. "Creo que ya hemos dicho un par de veces que no tenemos idea de dónde estén. Cuando nos levantamos ellos ya no estaban y, me apena decirlo, nadie los ha visto desde entonces."

Thorin frunció el ceño. "¡Imposible! ¿Qué acaso Erebor no pasa resguardado día y noche? ¿No había alguien montando guardia en la madrugada? ¡Alguien debió haberlos visto!" El rey miró con acusación a todos aquellos a su cargo. "¡¿Quién tenía la guardía de ayer?!"

Balin temerosamente alzó su mano.

"Tú." Thorin se acercó a su lado y lo tomó de sus ropajes. "¡Dime lo que viste!"

El enano de barba blanca tragó saliva. "Nada, su Majestad. Juro que no vi nada... nada extraño. Nadie entró ni salió de Erebor durante mi guardia."

"Mentiras." Thorin lo soltó con tanta fuerza que Balin tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa. "¡Todas mentiras!"

Dwalin salió a la defensa de su hermano. "Es verdad. Yo lo acompañé durante la noche y puedo asegurar que lo que dice es verdad. Dos pares de ojos ven mejor que uno, y yo tampoco tengo nada que reportar."

"Entonces deben estar aquí. Aquí... ¡escondidos en algún lugar!" Thorin cruzó el comedor a zancadas. "¡Encuéntrenlos! Y cuando lo hagan traigánlos a mí. Tendré un par de palabras con esos dos... ¿qué creen que hacen? Actuar así de descuidados en momentos como este... Como si tuviera cabeza para ir detrás de un par de chiquillos como si fuera su niñera. ¡Soy un rey y este es mi reino! Nada puede pasar aquí sin que yo lo sepa. Nada."

Fili miró el piso. "El problema, señor, es... que ya los hemos buscado. Es lo que hemos hecho toda la mañana. No se encuentran en Erebor."

Thorin entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Que Bilbo y Kili se volvieron invisibles y de alguna forma lograron evadir todas las seguridades para ir a disfrutar de un día de sol en la Comarca?"

Algunos miembros de la Compañia intercambiaron miradas. Aquella suposición no parecía del todo descabellada. Ya muchos de hechos habían notado la excepcional habilidad de Bilbo para pasar inadvertido. A veces aparecía de la nada... y nadie aun se explicaba como fue que logró pasar cerca de un mes dentro de Mirkwood sin ser descubierto ¡y en las narices de todos los elfos! No es que no estuvieran agradecidos -lo estaban- pero parecía ciertamente peculiar. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos creía que Bilbo los hubiera abandonado. El hobbit habia demostrado ser ante todo un amigo, un compañero y confidente; no dudaban en lo más minimo de su honorabilidad, peor de su lealtad o amistad. No. No era eso lo que temían.

Fili volvió a hablar. "No, no eso, pero... casi." El rubio jugó con sus dedos. "¿Ha escuchado de las capas élficas? ¿Aquellas que vuelven casi invisibles a quienes las llevan puestas?" Thorin lo escuchaba atento. Fili continuó. "Se nos ocurrió... que tal vez -solo tal vez-... Bilbo y Kili fueron capturados."

Thorin pensó que se podría infartar en ese instante. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Capturados? ¡Pero cómo! Es decir... ¡¿Quién... quién se atrevería?!"

"Thorin, ellos no son miembros ordinarios de la Compañía. Kili es uno de los herederos al trono, un príncipe si he de ser específico, y Bilbo se ha hecho de mucha fama también. Es el hobbit que se enfrentó a un dragón, sobrevivió y ayudó a reclamar Erebor. Creo que no exageró al afirmar que todos en LakeTown -y más allá- son conscientes del rol que Bilbo ha cumplido en esta misión y que todos, en especial el rey, lo tienen en gran estima."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que dos de los miembros de mi Compañía hayan sido presuntamente secuestrados en medio de la noche? ¡Alguien debió ver eso!"

Fili sintió que podría rodar los ojos. ¿Es que Thorin no había escuchado nada? El oro empezaba a afectarle en más de una manera. "Los elfos codician tesoros de la Montaña. Cuando estuvimos en Mirkwood Thranduil quiso negociar pero recibió una negativa. No me extrañaría que hubieran visto en Bilbo y Kili una oportunidad... Para ellos no sería ningún problema entrar en Erebor sin ser descubiertos, peor durante la noche. Habrían encontrado a Bilbo, tal vez a Kili... no estoy seguro de cual de ellos habría sido su objetivo original, pero al parecer tomaron a ambos. No es de extrañar si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que pasan juntos. No hay evidencias de lucha en ninguna parte, así que podría decir que los durmieron: los elfos son expertos en fabricar todo tipo de pociones a base de hierbas. Irse de aquí no debió ser ningún problema, no si tomamos en cuenta la invisibilidad que les confieren sus capas elficas. Se fueron, pero se llevaron con ellos a dos de los nuestros."

Thorin respiró profundo tres veces, luego explotó. "¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME DICEN ESTO AHORA?! ¡¿Por qué no salieron a buscarlos a penas sospecharon que los malditos elfos pudieron haberlos secuestrado?!"

"Porque... porque no pensamos que ese fuera el caso." Nori admitió tristemente. "Pensamos que volverían para el desayuno, cuando no lo hicieron empezamos a buscar. No los encontramos y entonces... pensamos esto."

"¡Malditos elfos! Donde esto sea verdad..." La amenaza quedó flotando en el aire, pero los enanos sabían que sólo podía significar lo peor. Pronto, Thorin recuperó la compostura e intentó actuar como un ser pensante. "Si lo que dicen es verdad, los elfos deben tener a Bilbo en Dale, prisionero en algún lugar de su campamento. Debemos encontrarlo. Y traerlo."

Bofur, como siempre la voz de la cordura, interrumpió. "¿Y... si no está allí?"

"Debe estarlo. Y si no, juro que derrumbaré la Montaña, piedra por piedra hasta encontrarlo." El Rey enano desenvainó su espada en un movimiento rápido. "Y mataré a quien sea se interponga en el camino. Elfo o no." Sus ojos azules como zafiros se clavaron en los presentes, quienes no necesitaban más palabras para comprender.

"¿Y cuándo salimos?" Aventuró Dori.

"Al anochecer." Thorin se dio la vuelta. "Me apena la espera, pero sé que tendremos más oportunidades de pasar desapercibidos en la oscuridad que a plena luz del día. Lo único que espero es que no dañen al Mediano, o habrá repercusiones."

Balin asintió ligeramente, al igual que el resto de la Compañía. "¿Entonces el diálogo no es una opción?"

"No."

"Sólo son unas joyas, Thorin. Tenemos bastantes y más que suficientes...—"

"Dije NO." El Rey Bajó la Montaña reflejaba la locura del oro en la mirada. "Ni una sola moneda para los elfos. No habrá discusión al respecto."

Bofur quiso decir algo, quejarse de la ineptitud de su rey, quien preferiría ver sacrificados a los miembros de su Compañía antes que deshacerse de un par de gemas que ni siquiera necesitaba, pero se mordió la lengua, al igual que todos. Ya después podría compartir sus pensamientos con los demás... después de todo, había un par de temas que deseaba discutir en privado con cierto enano.

Thorin caminó hacia la salida. "Iremos armados. Alístense para partir al anochecer."

El rey abandonó la habitación, y solo un enano notó que en algún momento Kili había dejado de ser parte de la discusión.

/-/-/

Bilbo se sentó frente al fuego. El campamento de los elfos era un lugar realmente apacible, acogedor y tranquilo, pero frío. En Erebor, las gruesas paredes de piedra los habían protegido del viento y lo peor del clima, sin embargo aquí en el campo abierto Bilbo podía notar la presencia del invierno abriéndose paso con fuerza. A momentos el sol no lograba calentarlo como desearía.

"Bilbo." El enano de oscuros cabello llegó a sentarse a su lado. "Thranduil pregunta si deseas comer."

El Mediano negó con la cabeza. "No, gracias, pero una taza de té caliente no me caería nada mal."

Kili suprimió una sonrisa. A pesar de lo que había pasado en la mañana, Kili era optimista. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría estar deprimido cuando tenía a Bilbo sólo para él? Lejos de Erebor y de Thorin... Era un movimiento arriesgado el que habían hecho, pero pensaba sacarle provecho. No tenía mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento aparecería Thorin, furioso y dispuesto a llevarlos de vuelta, así que debía actuar rápido. Una oportunidad como esta podría no repetirse otra vez.

"Debí imaginarlo." Respondió mientras observaba al Mediano y se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien pudiera ser así de perfecto. El viento helado desordenaba sus cabellos, le congelaba la nariz y la enrojecía, pero a Kili no le importaba: Bilbo era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado. "Iré a ver si puedo conseguir uno."

Antes de levantarse e irse, Kili pensó en algo. Tal vez no era apropiado, tal vez era muy directo, pero lo dijo de todos modos. "Espera. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte."

Bilbo lo miró sorprendido. "¿A mí? ¿Y qué cosa podría ser?"

"Es... es algo serio. Algo importante." Murmuró en voz baja. "Pero no aquí, este no es el lugar. Lo hablaremos a la noche. A solas. ¿De acuerdo?"

Bilbo asintió desconcertado. "Sí, sí. De acuerdo."

Kili sonrió ampliamente. "Ahora iré por ese té que me pediste."

/-/-/

A Bofur le gustaba observar a las personas. A pesar de su personalidad más bien extrovertida, el enano de extraño sombrero no era fácil de engañar: el interés de Thorin en el Mediano no era por simple afecto y amistad, no. Había algo más. Lo había notado en las miradas discretas que el rey le ofrecía a Bilbo cuando hablaba, por la forma en que su sonrisa se iluminaba cuando el Mediano estaba cerca, porque su prioridad siempre había sido mantenerlo a salvo a él antes que a sí mismo. El rey estaba positivamente enamorado, pero Bofur no podía decir lo mismo del pequeño hobbit.

Bilbo era un ser pacífico, contento con los pequeños placeres que su respetable vida de hobbit podía ofrecerle. Era extremadamente valiente y decidido, al punto llegar a ser tan cabeza dura como un enano, pero era inocente; mejor dicho ingenuo. Dudaba que siquiera estuviera al tanto de todos los intentos que Thorin había hecho por reclamar su corazón. Esto era una lástima, sobre todo porque Bofur sabía muy bien que Thorin no era el único enano interesado en el Mediano. Kili también lo estaba.

Y hablando de Kili...

"Fili, amigo mío, ¿te importaría si te acompaño unos momentos?" Bofur caminó hacía donde el rubio se encontraba, asomado a una ventana y ligeramente distraído.

El príncipe no pareció muy perturbado por su presencia. "Deseas hablar, por lo que veo."

Bofur asintió con la cabeza. "Así es. Resulta que hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría compartir contigo."

"Sí, ya me pareció que lucías inquieto durante el almuerzo. ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos?"

"Oh, nada, nada importante." Bofur le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Sólo quería discutir sobre el pequeño hecho de que tu hermano está enamorado del hobbit y ahora ambos han desaparecido."

Fili se giró de pronto, y parpadeó un par de veces como si le costara entender lo que había escuchado. Finalmente echó a reír. "¿Kili enamorado de Bilbo? Cielos, ¡esa no la había escuchado!"

Pero Bofur lo miró con seriedad. "¿No lo has notado? A mi me pareció bastante obvio. La forma en que se miran, esa confidencialidad entre ellos... En fin, eso me ha llevado a preguntarme si realmente será una coincidencia lo que ha pasado hoy."

La expresión del rubio se tornó adusta. Bofur podría estar desvariando, pero si tenía algo que decir respecto a la ausencia de su hermano lo escucharía. "¿Qué sugieres?"

Bofur chasqueó la lengua. "Nada, realmente nada. Pero es peculiar, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, sé que Bilbo nos aprecia y no nos dejaría, pero puede que alguien le haya hecho promesas... le haya 'calentado la oreja', como suelen decir."

Fili entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quieres decir que Bilbo y Kili escaparon juntos? ¿Como pareja?"

"No lo sé. No lo podría asegurar pero parece posible."

El príncipe caviló unos instantes. "No puede ser. ¿Cómo habrían escapado sin ser vistos?" Y entonces lo recordó: aquella piedra con la que Kili le había pedido ayuda, aquella que usaron para cubrir lo que a primera vista parecía un túnel o pasadizo de algún tipo. Fili quiso golpearse la cabeza con un mazo gigante. "¡Demonios!" Maldijo en voz bastante alta. "¡Bofur, ven conmigo! Hay algo que necesito ver."

En menos de un segundo, el rubio había desaparecido corriendo escaleras abajo. Bofur se emocionó: tenía la impresión de que esto se pondría bueno.

"¡Espera, no vayas tan rápido!" Gritó mientras echaba a correr tras él.

/-/-/

"Thorin, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Después del almuerzo, Dwalin había subido con Thorin a su 'despacho', mejor conocido como el lugar a donde el rey iba cada vez que necesitaba refunfuñar sobre algo.

"¿Bien? ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?! Bilbo no está y mientras conversamos podría estar en peligro. Esos elfos son unos bárbaros... ¡Pobres de ellos donde lo toquen!"

"¿Y no importa si tocan a Kili?"

El rey lo miró sin entender. En el furor de los acontecimientos había olvidado que el menor de la Compañía tampoco estaba. Bajó la cabeza. "Por supuesto que importa, es sólo que... Kili es un guerrero, y no dudo que se sepa defender. Bilbo, por otro lado..."

"También se sabe defender."

"¿Cuál es tu punto, Dwalin? Si has venido para molestarme mejor será que te retires."

"Mis disculpas, no era mi intención. Sin embargo me gustaría señalar que no temo por la seguridad de Bilbo y Kili. Ambos han demostrado ser vivaces como ratas. En el peor de los casos, Kili estará ahí para proteger al Mediano, lo cual sólo me lleva a pensar que es realmente una suerte que se hayan llevado a ambos."

Thorin no lo había pensado así. En la mañana, celos sin sentido habían nublado su mejor juicio, pero ahora veía que aquello era un tontería. Kili no sólo era su sobrino, sino que era demasiado joven para Bilbo. La idea de que una relación romántica pudiera ocurrir entre ellos era simplemente ridícula. Eran buenos amigos, y una amistad así de fuerte podría salvarlos en una situación como la actual.

"Tienes razón, Dwalin. Yo... debería tranquilizarme. Seguro estarán bien hasta la noche."

"Ciertamente." El enano se sentó en una silla cercana a su rey. "Hasta tanto, hay otros asuntos que me gustaría discutir... concernientes a Dain y a la escacez de alimentos en la Montaña..."

Thorin no lo escuchó. Sus pensamientos divagaban por lugares lejanos... lugares más cálidos y felices, donde Bilbo se recostaba junto a él sobre el pasto, y Thorin podía perderse en sus brazos, su risa... y esos ojos marrones como caramelo.

* * *

** N/A: **

**Oh, sí, Thorin ha llegado escena, terriblemente posesivo como siempre. Adsfghsjdk. ¿Ya vieron todas las teorías y conspiraciones que se tejen alrededor de Bilbo y Kili? Pobrecitos, algo me huele a que en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho drama y problemas... MUAJAJA (?) **

**En fin, me gustaría pedirles como favor que se pasen por mi fic "El Incauto y El Valiente (O cómo enamorar a un hobbit)" -sí, así se llama-, es un FrodoxSam que me encanta, en verdad adoro escribir esa historia pero es algo triste ver que no ha tenido mucha aceptación :( **

**Los amaría si le dieran una oportunidad :)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, dejen su review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hermosas criaturitas de la creación! **

**He estado de viaje, en la playa y lugares similiares (Estoy quemada como camarón). De hecho, voy a esta fuera de casa hasta el próximo mes, pero bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sobre el capítulo anterior, mi prima me dijo que la gente lo amaría o lo odiría, porque basicamente se trató de un montón de minidramas everywhere, porque, you know, todos en Tierra Media son reinas el drama(?) Y a juzgar por la cantidad (o ausencia) de reviews, diía que lo odiaron :p**

**He subido este capítulo sin revisarlo ni nada, asi que disculpas por tildes, incoherencias, gramática, y lo demás. Si lo revisaba, no lo hubiera subido nunca.**

**jaja, bueno, he aquí lo que sigue y ojalá les guste más que el anterior.**

* * *

Bilbo bebía té. Por una parte se debia a que no tenía apetito, ¿cómo podría tenerlo? Desde que salió de Erebor había estado hecho un manojo de nervios. Muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo, comenzando por lo evidente: había robado la Piedra del Arca de las narices del propio Thorin, la había llevado lejos de la Montaña y la había ofrecido a elfos. ¡Elfos! Ni más ni menos. Luego Kili había terminado de alguna manera envuelto en el asunto, ignorante de cuales eran los verdaderos planes de Bilbo pero dispuesto ayudar. Y por si fuera poco, habían abandonado a sus amigos, renunciado a la Compañía y ahora no les quedaba más que aguardar por la ira que Thorin desataría sobre ellos cuando lo supiera. Hermoso. Simplemente hermoso.

Por otra parte, había algo más que tenía a Bilbo intranquilo... Más temprano Kili había dicho que deseaba hablar con él. A solas. Bilbo no tenía idea de qué podría tratarse, pero si era algo que no podía ser dicho en público... No podía ser nada bueno. Sólo podia sospechar que Kili sabía. Sabía de su traición. Sabía de la Piedra del Arca. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? El hobbit tragó saliva. De ser ese el caso no le quedaría más que enfrontarlo. Iba a tener que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, tratar de explicarle de la mejor manera cuáles habían sido sus motivaciones y esperar que él comprendiera. De ahí todo dependería de la reacción del príncipe enano. Lo que más temía era que pudiera perder su amistad. Sería un trago amargo, y temía lo que de allí surgiera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Dicen que lo hecho no puedo ser deshecho, y tal vez fuera verdad.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para aquello. Bien decía su abuelo, Balbo Baggins, que de nada sirve preocuparse por lo que no ha llegado aún. El hobbit temía lo que fuera a ocurrir, era verdad, ¿pero qué ganaba tejiendo conspiraciones al respecto? La noche llegaría eventualmente y Kili hablaría de lo que deseaba hablar, fuera bueno o malo, y Bilbo respondería según la situación. Así sería. Hasta tanto, sin embargo..., Bilbo bebía té.

/-/-/

Bofur y Fili se encontraban a las faldas de Erebor. Fili buscaba algo... una roca. Bofur pensó que aquello era gracioso considerando que estaban al pie de una montaña: lo único que había era rocas. ¿Cómo pensaba Fili encontrar una en específico y que podría tener de interesante o de especial una roca? Todo era un misterio.

Casi como si Fili hubiera leído sus pensamientos, comentó: "Lo importante no es la roca en sí... Sino lo que esconde. O escondía." El príncipe se detuvo de pronto y emocionado agitó una mano en el aire. "¡Esta es, esta es!" Gritó. Bofur corrió en su dirección.

"Por las barbas de Durin... ¿Tú sabías que esto existia?"

Fili se cruzó de brazos. "Kili sabía que existía."

Ambos enanos observaron por unos instantes el hueco en la tierra. Juzgando por las pisadas y la tierra removida alrededor, se había usado hace poco. Bofur se puso en cuclillas para observar mejor.

"¿Es... lo que creo que es?"

El príncipe se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro. Al principio no le di demasiada cabeza, pero parece un túnel."

"Un túnel." Bofur asintió. "La misma impresión tuve yo. ¿Crees que vaya hasta Dale?"

"No lo sé. Pero dudo que vaya hacia Erebor. Sabes que la roca que lo protege es impenetrable."

"Entonces, tenemos un misterioso túnel que lleva lejos de la Montaña y dos miembros de la Compañía que desaparecieron sin dejar rastros ni ser vistos. Suena como mucha coincidencia."

Fili asintió con gravedad. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la tierra, espalda contra la roca. "¿Crees que debamos decirle a Thorin?"

Bofur lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "¿Quieres que nos mate a todos? ¡Esto es... una vía de acceso no declarada! Además, esto confirmaría que Bilbo y Kili escaparon. ¡Escaparon! ¿Cómo crees que Thorin tomará eso? Está muriendo de preocupación, y puede que sea por nada. Tal vez nuestro rey tenía razón al decir que estaban disfrutando de un día de sol en la Comarca." El artesano frunció el ceño. "Son muchos riesgos."

Fili hizo una mueca. "¿En verdad crees que Bilbo y Kili..., ya sabes?"

Bofur jugaba a arrojar piedras. "Sé que Kili gusta de Bilbo... Pero tú eres su hermano, tú deberías saber. ¿Te ha comentado algo, alguna vez?"

El príncipe intentó hacer memoria. "Bueno, sí... Ahora que lo pienso sí. Sólo habla de él. Cuando estuvimos en LakeTown andaban pegados de arriba a abajo." Sonrió. "No hacen tan mala pareja, si me preguntas."

"¡Ciertamente no! Y me alegro por ellos, aunque..."

"¿Aunque?"

"Thorin piensa que los elfos lo han raptado... Lo cual podría ser verdad. Me pregunto que pasará cuando lleguemos a Dale y Bilbo no esté allí. O peor aún: cuándo lleguemos a Dale y Bilbo esté alli... por voluntad propia."

Fili asintió levemente, entendiendo por dónde iba el asunto. "Intentábamos evitar una guerra con los elfos por el oro... Y a cambio tenemos guerra y un crimen pasional."

Bofur le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Estemos atentos, entonces... Sólo esperemos que no suceda lo peor."

El rubio se veía triste. "Lo que no entiendo... es por qué Kili se iría sin decirme. Si le gustaba Bilbo, si deseaba irse de Erebor, si renunciaba a ser príncipe... Yo estaría con él. El trono no tiene valor para mí, Bofur. Kili es mi hermano menor... Y si es verdad que se ha ido, y no tiene intenciones de volver... ¿No pensó en despedirse de mí? Abrazarme aunque sea una vez más..."

"Tranquilo. Kili es joven e inconciente, pero te ama, lo he visto. Si en verdad decidió estar con Bilbo... puedes estar seguro de que regrasará por ti. Son hermanos."

"Eso espero." El rubio murmuró cabizbajo.

/-/-/

El sol se escondió.

Bardo se acercó al moreno y al Mediano. Kili se encontraba ayudando a un grupo de elfos a cargar la leña y alimentos a las tiendas de campaña; no se lo habían pedido, pero le gustaba estar en movimiento. Él era un enano joven y como tal dosfrutaba de la actividad fisica. Bilbo ayudaba también, aunque en menor cantidad: los hobbits no son criaturas fuertes.

El arquero les indicó que dejaran de hacer dichas tareas y que escucharan.

"Thranduil ha conseguido una carpa para ustedes. Allí encontrarán sabanas y un tendido donde dormir. No es tan confortable como un agujero-hobbit pero es bastante amplia y espero que la encuentren agradable. Síganme para indicarles cuál es."

Bilbo y Kili se miraron, se excusaron de su trabajo y siguieron al hombre de LakeTown.

"Esta es." Anunció Bardo cuando llegaron a la carpa. No era muy grande en términos elfos, pero vaya que lo era para hobbits y enanos. Bilbo sonrió a su anfitrión. "Eres muy amable, y el rey elfo también. ¿Podrías decirle que le agradecemos?"

"Desde luego. Acomódense por ahora, ya nos veremos después y podremos conversar un poco. Yo debo irme ya, tengo otros asuntos que atender, como sabrán." El arquero se despidió brevemente de ambos y se retiro a rumbos desconocidos.

Kili se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el tendido en el suelo. Se sentia maravilloso después de todo el estrés del día. "Nunca he dormido en un piso tan cómodo como este."

Bilbo se sacudió la ropa y fue a sentarse en su lado del tendido. Ciertamente era mejor que acostarse en la piedra, tal como habían hecho algunas veces en la Montaña. Lo mejor era que mantenía el frio afuera y los aislaba del viento y de los ruidos. "No está mal." Repuso al fin.

Kili se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a él para poder mirarlo; después de todo, ya era de noche y estaban a solas. Respiró. "Bilbo, hay algo de lo que deseo hablar contigo."

El hobbit asintió levemente. Tembló con anticipación. "Lo sé, Kili. Te escucho."

"Yo..." El enano no pensó que sería así de difícil. Sus mejillas enrojecieron profundamente y no sabía que decir. De repente todas las palabras sonaban inapropiadas en su mente: o muy burdas o muy ridículas o no lo suficientemente signifiicativas. ¿Y si Bilbo se reía de él? ¿Y si pensara que es una broma y no lo tomara en serio? ¿Y si lo tomara en serio y dijera que no? ¿Y si Bilbo no sentía lo mismo? Una mano temblorosa bajo a su bolsillo y se cerró alrededor de un pergamino. "Quería darte esto."

El de cabello oscuro le extendió la carta de intención.

Bilbo lo miró extrañado pero tomó el papel entre sus manos y empezó a leer. Kili observo todas sus reacciones, desde la forma en que sus ojos seguian los renglones del escrito hasta la expresión que adoptó su rostro cuando entendió lo que allí decía. Entreabrió la boca en asombro y robó una mirada al príncipe antes de continuar leyendo. Kili tuvo que resistir el impulso de salir corriendo en ese preciso instante.

Finalmente Bilbo abrió la boca. "¿Esto es...? ¿Es acaso...?"

Kili se miró la manos. "Una carta de intención. No tienes que responder ahora si no gustas, pero quería que lo supieras." Respiró. "Creo que no hay nada que pueda decir que no esté expresado ya en la carta... Sólo que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo sintió sus mejillas arder. Aquella tarde cuando Kili le había dicho que deseaba hablar, Bilbo había imaginado todo tipo de cosas, excepto esa. Estando los dos a solas en la carpa, compartiendo la misma 'cama', de repente se sentía como algo demasiado personal, demasiado intímo. El lugar parecía demasiado pequeño para ambos y la distancia entre ellos demasiado grande, demasiado corta. Bilbo bajó la mirada y releyó la carta. Guardó silencio.

Kili era su amigo. Había sido su amigo más cercano en la Compañía desde el día que decidió firmar el contrato. En el camino, su relación se había vuelto fuerte y muy próxima, siempre apoyándose el uno al otro. Por otra parte, el príncipe enano era muy guapo, a decir verdad, pero Bilbo nunca lo había visto como nada más que un amigo, hasta el día de hoy. El Mediano se enredó una mano en el cabello, gesto que solía hacer cuando algo lo agobiaba. Kili era maravilloso, pero no estaba seguro de poder devolver sus sentimientos.

"¿Bilbo...?"

El hobbit se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Miró al príncipe delante de él. "Yo, Kili... Lo siento." Murmuró, intentando forzar una sonrisa nerviosa. "Es sólo que no sé qué decir."

"Entonces no digas nada." Kili murmuró sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba por hacer. Antes de que el hobbit pudiera registrar lo que pasaba, tenía al moreno sobre él. Si Bilbo respondió o intento resistirse, Kili no se dio cuenta. Fue un segundo, nada más que un segundo, lo que le tomó al príncipe llegar a su lado y reclinarlo sobre el tendido. Un segundo, sólo un segundo, en el que sus labios se unieron de pronto y Kili lo estaba besando. Bilbo lo sintió incluso antes de que sucediera. El beso era ahogado, tierno, ansioso. Bilbo cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.

Suspiró.

Los labios de Kili eran suaves, en contraste con su barba más bien áspera. Pero lo que importaba no era aquello, sino la electricidad que lo recorría de pies a cabezas, enviando explosiones por todo su cuerpo. La sensación no se comparaba a nada. Si Bilbo cerraba los ojos... estaba seguro de que vería fuegos artificiales. Una explosión por todo su sistema. Una de sus manos encontró su propio camino y se enredó en el oscuro cabello ajeno, tirando levemente, acercándolo más a sí.

Pero no estaba bien. ¿Lo estaba?

Hace sólo momentos Bilbo pensaba en la mejor manera de rechazar al príncipe sin herir sus sentimientos, y ahora se estaban besando, recostados el uno sobre el otro y suspirando. Se sentía bien. A decir verdad, se sentía demasiado bien. Y algo que se siente así de bien simplemente no puede estar mal. Y el Mediano cerró los ojos... como rendición última a quien lo besaba. Como entrégandose a él.

El hobbit se derritió bajo su tacto, y dejó escapar un ruidito contento. Tal vez esto era todo lo que había buscado desde un inicio.

/-/-/

Thorin envainó su espada. A las afueras de Erebor, diez enanos lo seguían con destino a Dale. Esperar por la puesta de sol había sido agonizante: el Rey Bajo la Montaña había pasado la mayor parte del día sentado en su despacho mientras observaba el recorrido del sol y se preparaba para partir a penas el círculo de fuego se ocultara tras los árboles. Aquello había ocurrido sólo minutos antes. Ahora la Compañía se movilizaba silenciosa bajo el velo de la noche, en dirección a campo enemigo.

¿Por qué?

Porque Thorin deseaba encontrar un hobbit.

Mejor dicho un saqueador.

Su saqueador.

Debía encontrarlo a tiempo. El Rey Bajo la Montaña estaba seguro de que Bilbo se encontraría allí, en el campamento montado por hombres y elfos a las afueras de Dale. Era la única explicación. Después de todo, los elfos siempre habían sido traicioneros. ¡Un golpe como este para atraer al rey! Mas Thorin no negociaría con ellos. Sólo deseaba a Bilbo. Su Bilbo. Porque el hobbit ya había aceptado ser suyo... Lo había aceptado ya de antes. Y era suyo. Y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Ori los observaba avanzar desde lo alto de la roca. Él no había emprendido viaje con la Compañía esta vez, sino que había sido dejado en la Montaña, a modo de sentinela, guardando el perímetro. No era la persona más indicada para el trabajo, eso era seguro, pero aquello lo mantendría lejos de un posible enfrentamiento. Sus hermanos fueron quienes insistieron en que se quedara, alegando por la seguridad del reino y del tesoro. Aquello último fue lo que convenció a Thorin de dejar a uno de sus hombres atrás. Y aunque Ori no podría defender la Montaña de la ira de un ejército -llegara este a aparecer- por el momento se encontraba bien. Hace noches que deseaba leer un libro y aún no había podido.

Abrió el libro sobre su regazo, sopló el polvo de las páginas y empezó a leer. Nada le gustaba más que leer en su lengua nativa. Khuzdul. Le recordaba a los cuentos que su madre le solía leer en casa hace mucho, mucho tiempo... cuando no era mas que un niño y las lunas tenían otros cantares.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la tinta.

"_Capítulo uno... Romanza de las Horas."_

_/-/-/_

"Kili, Kili... Espera." Al Mediano le faltaba aliento. "Espera..."

Con lo último que le quedaba de razón, Bilbo apartó a Kili de su pecho y respiró. El fantasma de los labios del moreno aun lo recorría. Se incorporó de a poco y se acomodó el cabello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un largo suspiro.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kili, de pronto asustado de haber hecho algo mal. "¿Debí pedirte permiso antes? ¿Tienen... tienen otras costumbres en la Comarca? ¿Te incomoda que sea hombre? ¿O es por qué no te he cortejado propiamente?"

Bilbo lo miró y soltó una carcajada. "Nada de eso. Sólo que me gusta respirar, ya sabes. Es una costumbre difícil de abandonar... Me mantiene vivo." Respondió, aun intentando componerse. Kili no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. Por un momento, ambos se miraron sin decir nada, pero no era incómodo. Al contrario.

Finalmente Kili se aclaró la garganta y preguntó nervioso: "Entonces... ¿Esto es un 'sí' a mi propuesta?"

Bilbo lo pensó. Aquella mañana no habría supuesto que nada de aquello pasaría. Lo único que había deseado era que su negociación fuera bien y que Thorin no los asesinara. Hasta el momento actual esa parecía ser la situación. Pero el romance no era algo que estuviera en sus planes. Miró a Kili. ¿Se podría enamorar de él? Si aquel primer beso había sido un indicio, Bilbo no dudaba que llegaría a amarlo. Si es que no lo hacía ya, porque sin duda lo amaba, aunque tal vez de una forma diferente... una forma menos física. Pero el cambio no le molestaba en absoluto. Extendió una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de su amigo, quien con suerte pronto dejaría de serlo.

"Digamos que no me cierro a la posibilidad."

Kili bajó la mirada tristemente.

Bilbo se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos, "Eso no significa que me dejes de besar."

Kili no se atrevió a cuestionar el mejor juicio del hobbit.

Un beso se convirtió en varios, y de pronto habían retomado la intensidad de antes.

Sentados como estaban, Kili acomodó al Mediano en su regazo, ambos lados de sus piernas, y con una mano atrás de su cintura. Bilbo exhaló sobre los labios ajenos, sin oponer resistencia en ningún instante. El cálido aliento de ambos se mezclaba en un lento vaiven de mordidas y respiraciones y caricias. El Mediano nunca había sentido nada parecido. Y Kili tampoco.

Pues para Kili, Bilbo era el cielo.

Y ahora era suyo.

Aunque sea sólo aquella noche.

De afuera llegaban diferentes ruidos y voces que sólo podían indicar que era hora de la cena. En cualquier momento deberían hacerse presentes o alguien iría a buscarlos. Pero no importaba. ¿Cómo podría importar algo de aquello cuando, a solas, se tenían el uno al otro? Antes de notarlo, Bilbo se encontraba recostado bajo el peso del enano, jadeante. Kili jugueteó con el borde de su camisa, sin atreverse a ir más lejos por ahora y lo observó. El hobbit era realmente maravilloso, sobre todo ahora... sonrojado furiosamente y con los ojos entreabiertos, dejándose besar por él. Kili suspiró. Había soñado con esto antes, pero ninguno de sus sueños lo pudo preparar para como se sentiría en verdad. Y sólo se habían besado.

Bilbo se apoyó sobre los codos. "Creo que... deberíamos salir ya, sabes." Al Mediano lo inquietaban los ruidos que venían de afuera. "Hemos pasado demasiado yiempo aquí... Y no es que me queje," soltó una risita nerviosa. "pero deberíamos salir a ayudar también."

Kili apartó un mechón de los ojos de Bilbo. "Tienes razón." Respondió.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Bilbo intentó levantarse, pero Kili lo atrapó en su abrazo, volviendo a estar uno sobre el otro en el tendido. El enano sonrió tiernamente. "¿Sólo un beso más?"

Bilbo no podía decir que no.

* * *

**Y he aquí lo que pasó.**

**adsgsjsks. Sentía que era muy pronto para un beso, ya que a mí me gusta que todos sufran por eternidades, pero la trama lo requería... ya verán por qué. Así que disfruten de este pequeño momento de felicidad porque lo que seguirá será una bomba. Con mayüsculas. BOMBA.**

**Saludos, dejen su review por favor y hasta la próxima ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo y Kili rodaron por el piso. En algún momento habían dejado de estar sobre el tendido y ahora rodaban de un lado a otro en medio de besos y abrazos; una de las colchas enredada en los pies del hobbit. Kili no quería tentar a su suerte, no queria ir demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto. No quería. Pero era difícil. Sobretodo cuando la boca de Bilbo sabía té y canela. Cuando sus labios eran suaves y extremadamente dulces. Cuando su respiración se volvía irregular y agitada. Cuando no lo detenía. Kili en verdad deseaba ir más allá.

Pero no lo haría.

Bilbo significa demasiado para él y simplemente no lo arruinaría. Acarició su cintura y suspiró, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del Mediano. "Mahal, Bilbo..." Murmuró casi sin aliento.

El hobbit agradeció la pausa y aprovechó para echarse el cabello fuera de los ojos. Estaba agitado y era entendible: después de todo nunca había... bueno, nunca había. Rodeó al enano con un brazo y en el silencio pensó. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Una de las cosas en las que no dejaba de pensar era en la Piedra del Arca. Kili le acaba de confesar sus sentimientos y lo había seguido a lo que seguramente sería un horrible y desafortunado final a manos de Thorin, lejos de su hermano y su familia y reino, sólo para estar con él... y no había pedido nada a cambio. Ni siquiera una explicación. Había confiado en él lo suficiente como para ayudarlo sin saber cual sería plan o que vendría de él. Sin saber que Bilbo había entregado el legado de su pueblo en las manos de los elfos. Eventualmente lo sabría, pues estarían presentes cuando Thranduil hiciera las negociaciones, y él no dudaría en admitir el origen de la Piedra. No negaría que la robó, o mejor dicho, que la tomó como su parte del tesoro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kili ante eso? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al sabor de la traición después de haber conocido el sabor de sus labios? Bilbo se estremeció levemente. ¿Quería a Kili? Si. ¿Quería herirlo? No. ¿Podía quererlo sin herirlo? Tal vez. Todo dependía de los acontecimientos que siguieran. El príncipe enano era extremadamente dulce y atento, y la carta que le había escrito había sido tan sincera y honesta que Bilbo casi sufre de un coma diabético al leerlo. Le había entregado el corazón, sin ningún tipo de pretenciones. Bilbo suspiró. Uno simplemente no decía que no a una propuesta como esa. Y Bilbo no planeaba decir no. Pero después de todos aquellos besos pensaba que tal vez lo más sabio sería esperar. Había hecho algo atrevido, pero ese no era el fin de la guerra. La decisión final era de Thorin. Si Thorin decía 'guerra', pues guerra sería. Y la guerra sería entre hombres y elfos y enanos. Y Bilbo estaría allí, acusado de traición y con un precio en su cabeza. Enfermedad del oro o no, Bilbo no sabía si Thorin lo perdonaría alguna vez por lo que había hecho. Había visto su comportamiento y no pensaba que la clemencia estuviera entre sus prioridades. Tembló. ¿Thorin pensaría en salvarlos después de conocer que su sobrino y su saqueador habían huído de la Montaña llevándose con ellos el mayor tesoro de ella? Posiblemente no. ¿Qué tendría preparado para ellos? Si las cosas sucedían del mejor modo, esperaba que el Rey entendiera que todo había sido por su bien, eventualmente. Entendería que lo había hecho para salvarlo a él y a la Compañía, y a todas las vidas que pudieron ser perdidas en batalla. Lo entendería. Y ellos serían bienvenidos una vez más en Erebor y habría festines y canciones. Kili reclamaría el trono... En un par de siglos, pero lo haría. Aquello sería fantástico, y Bilbo podría aceptar la propuesta de Kili e irse a vivir con él en Bolsón Cerrado; le mostraría la Comarca y lo llevaría a las fiestas, le enseñaría a comer siete veces al día y él aprendería a hacerse trenzas en el cabello. Sería muy lindo. Por otra parte, Thorin podría ser el enano obstinado que siempre era, llamar sus tropas a la guerra y acabar con todo el que se interpusiera entre él y sus moneditas, sólo para descubrir que no puede alimentarse de riquezas y luego morir patéticamente en el trono que nunca pudo disfrutar. No sin antes asegurarse de tener las cabezas de Bilbo y Kili como ornamentos decorativos en el comedor. No sería lindo, pero el Mediano al menos esperaba que lo taxedermizaran. Seguramente serían aprisionados y quién sabe cual sería su suerte desde ahí. Fili intentaría ayudarlos, desde luego, pero tendrían que esperar a que él fuera rey para que tuviera libertad de tomar cartas en el asunto. Si eso no ocurría, Bilbo y Kili tendrían que huir y esperar nunca ser encontrados. Eso suponiendo que sobrevivían a la batalla. De ser ese el escenario, sólo les quedaban un par de días más contando desde ahora. Lindas expectativas de vida. Aun así, suponer que él y Kili tendrían una feliz vida de fugitivos lejos de Erebor era suponer que Kili no tendría ningún problema con la Piedra del Arca siendo entregada a elfos. Tal vez al enterarse Kili lo dejaría y se reuniría con su pueblo, lo cual dejaría a Bilbo como un solitario hobbit perseguido por una legión de enanos y un par de recuerdos de besos en una carpa para soportar las solitarias noches en su celda. Tal vez Thorin le concediera una ejecución indolora. Si lograba escapar, Rivendell sonaba como un lugar agradable para refugiarse y llegar a su vejez. Mejor que un frío calabozo bajo niveles y niveles de piedra en la Montaña. Bilbo no lo había pensado, pero al abandonar Erebor aquella noche había firmado su redención o condena.

El Mediano se sorprendió. Seguramente acababa de tener la reflexión más larga de toda su vida. Realmente había tendido sobre la mesa todas las posibilidades a disposición, y parecía que toda su vida estaba por decidirse en un par de días, quizás horas. Y mientras tanto él estaba ahí, tendido en el suelo y con Kili besando su cuello. Oh. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció: en algún momento Kili se había olvidado de sus labios y había decidido intentar algo nuevo. El enano posó suaves besos en su cuello, en aquellas partes sensibles que estaban desprovistas de toda ropa. El hobbit soltó ruiditos contentos y algo ahogados mientras Kili sonreía entre beso y beso, complacido con la reacción que estaba provocando.

"Dios, Kili..." El hobbit echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el príncipe continuara. Si en pocos días morirían en una batalla, un par de besos no les harían mal. No se sentía con ganas de ir más allá, no tan pronto. Pero la forma en que Kili lo acariciaba, rozando su piel con sus labios, su barba... enviando pequeños cosquilleos a lo largo de su espalda, y la forma en que trazaba una línea de castos besos desde su nuca hasta el inicio de su pecho era... el cielo.

El enano sonrió y lo miró como si no hubiera hecho nada. "¿Sucede algo, Bilbo?"

"Sí. De hecho: ¡sí! Sucede que hay un montón de elfos esperándonos allá afuera y yo voy a salir de aquí de la mano de un enano, cubierto de besos y posiblemente una que otra adorable marca en mi cuello. Lo cual es ciertamente inaceptable. ¡Inaceptable! . No es una conducta muy respetable, no para un hobbit, ¡no! ¿Cómo sobreviviré al escarnio y el oprobio?" Bromeó, intentando ignorar los ruidos que venían de afuera de la carpa, aunque no podría seguir con aquello mucho tiempo más. Mejor salir por cuenta propia que ser 'interrumpidos' por alguien más.

"Oh, pero el respetable hobbit parecía estarlo disfrutando. ¿No es así?" Kili se sentó de piernas cruzadas en frente de él y se arregló la camisa.

Bilbo intentó incorporarse. "Tal vez." Respondió. "Tal vez no."

Kili se mordió el labio preocupado. "¿No? ¿Fue algo que hice? Yo no queria, yo—"

"¡Kili, Kili!" Bilbo lo interrumpió. Acarició su mejilla. "Tranquilo, no lo decía en serio."

El enano se sonrojó. "Oh." Miró el piso. "Lo siento, aún tengo que acostumbrarme... Suponiendo que esto se convierta en algo diario y que aceptes mi propuesta." Kili lo miro con ojos expectantes.

El Mediano apartó la mirada y buscó la carta de intención que guardaba en su bolsillo. Le echó una segunda miranda. Miró a Kili. Respiró. "Kili, yo...—"

El príncipe lo calló con un corto beso en los labios. "No. No digas nada. No aún. Podrías... ¿podrías pensarlo y decirme después? ¿Tal vez mañana? ...¿Sí?"

El hobbit sonrió de manera tierna. "Sí, desde luego."

Kili respondió con una sonrisa aún más amplia. "Perfecto."

/-/-/

Bardo miraba el horizonte. El día había resultado inusualmente inesperado, por decir lo menos. En su poder tenían la Piedra del Arca, la piedra del rey. Durante la tarde había hablado con Thranduil y lo habían decidido: en la mañana partirían con destino a Erebor y harían el ofrecimiento. Thorin aceptaría. Tenía que aceptar. Ellos recibirían lo que les había sido prometido y Thorin tendría su Piedra de regreso. Todos felices.

El Mediano había sido una bendición. Una verdadera bendición. Bardo lo supo desde que lo conoció: supo que el hobbit era valiente y que tenía un corazón de oro, más valioso que cualquier gema encontrada en la Montaña. Era gentil y pensaba diferente. El arquero sabía que de haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias serían grandes colegas. Pero la verdad era que los tiempos venideros se presentaban turbulentos, y una guerra aún podría ocurrir.

Pero era optimista.

En la mañana harían lo que tenían que hacer y con suerte todo iría bien. Con suerte no habría ninguna guerra. Con suerte podrían pasar el invierno en sus respectivas casas y no en un campo de batalla. Con suerte serían felices. Pero la suerte no era algo que estuviera de su lado ultimamente.

Y aquello era definitivo.

¿Por qué?

Porque el horizonte no estaba despejado.

/-/-/

Bilbo y Kili se pusieron de pie, arreglándose un poco mientras se alistaban para salir. Su ayuda seguramente sería requerida en algún lugar. Desde que el viaje había empezado, Bilbo había desarrollado fortaleza y agilidad. No es que no fuera fuerte ni ágil antes, pero como un acomodado hobbit de la Comarca, el Mediano nunca se había preocupado por hacer las cosas él mismo; tenía sirvientes y personas que hacían los mandados por él. Tal vez no fuera tan atlético como los demás miembros de la Compañía... pero había pasado cerca de un año sin ningún tipo de confort aparte de un par de prendas de vestir y aquello que pudiera llevar al hombro. Días de caminatas sin fin bajo el sol lo habían bronceado, comidas escasas lo habían adelgazado, y entre una cosa y otra se había tonificado. La mayor parte de sus ropas ya no le ajustaban, pero sentía que había valido la pena. Antes, la idea de dejar su cálida sillón reclinable e ir afuera a hacer cosas no le hubiera cruzado la cabeza, ahora estaba avido de salir y mostrarse útil.

"Déjame ayudarte." Kili se le acercó y cariñosamente le acomodó la camisa. Bilbo observó como el rostro del enano cambiaba, se llenaba de confusión y se tornaba adusto frente a sus ojos.

Sin entender, Bilbo frunció el entrecejo levemente. "¿Su... sucede algo? ¿Kili?"

"Esto. Esto sucede." Kili presionó los dedos en el interior de la camisa del hobbit. Abrió uno de los botones. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Bilbo seguía sin entender. "¿Decirte qué?"

El enano estiró de la tela, y dejó ver el metal protector que le cubría el pecho. Mithril. "Que estabas comprometido con Thorin."

"Comprome... ¿qué?" Bilbo abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado. Seguramente no había escuchado bien. No podía haber escuchado bien. ¿Thorin y él... comprometidos? Imposible. Thorin no tenía esos sentimientos por él. Y Bilbo estaba seguro de jamás haber aceptado tal propuesta. Ni siquiera la había escuchado.

"¡Comprometidos!" Kili intentó controlarse. "¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas por casarte? ¿Antes o después de que nos besaramos? Después, por lo que veo." El enano no estaba furioso, estaba triste, y más que un poco decepcionado. Bajó la cabeza. "Supongo que era demasiado esperar ser correspondido."

"¿Qué? ¡No! No, no. ¡No!" Bilbo se alarmó y fue a tomarle las manos. "No es eso, yo... ¡No tenía idea! Todavía no tengo idea. ¡¿De qué trata todo esto?!" El hobbit empezaba a hiperventilar. "¿Me... me perdí de algo?"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que significa esto?" El príncipe enano haló de la malla de metal. "Esto es Mithril. MITHRIL. Y mithril significa—"

Pero Bilbo no llegaría a enterarse.

Porque en ese momento se oyeron gritos y el sonido de docenas de espadas al ser desenvainadas. De pronto, todas las antorchas se encendieron, y pudieron ver las siluetas de elfos y hombres corriendo hacia el fuerte. Bardo comandaba a sus hombres a las armas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Bilbo miró a su alrededor desconcertado.

"¡Algo pasa!" En un segundo, Kili corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda. El hobbit lo siguió a traspiés. Afuera, había una conmoción. En el frente, los elfos habían tomado posiciones, Thranduil estaba a la cabeza. Bardo y la gente de LakeTown los seguian, listos para atacar al enemigo.

Sólo que el enemigo no era un enemigo.

O tal vez lo sería pronto.

Thranduil fue el primero en hablar. Su voz como trueno.

"¿Por qué vienes a mí en armas, como quien clama por guerra... Thorin Oakenshield?"

El color se drenó de la cara de Bilbo.

* * *

**N/A: Holo (._.)/ **

**Me reporto por aquí con un nuevo capítulo super gay para que me odien ^^**

**Les dije que habría una bomba y aquí está. Lamento que sea tan corto. Pensé en escribir más pero me pareció que cualquier cosa que pudiera escribir para alargar sería solo relleno y se apartaría de la trama central. Si hubiera continuado con lo que sucede una vez Thorin esta ahí hubiera quitado contenido del siguiente capítulo u.u**

**Afsgsjskdkd.**

**Estoy sin internet en casa e.e de no ser así, hubiera subido esto antes, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :v**

**Agradecimientos a Duskarelle Took, quien me ayudo a inspirarme y con ideas.**

**¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que pasará ahora? Porque yo no. **

**Ok, no.**

**Besitos y hasta la próxima**.


	7. Chapter 7

_Las prisiones de Mirkwood no era muy agradables. Eran lugares oscuros, distantes; y fríos. La única luz que alumbraba era aquella que venía de una pálida antorcha en el rellano, aquella que los guardias usaban para guiar sus pasos cuando hacían ronda o llevaban comida; si es que a eso se le podía llamar comida. No era más que un montón de hojas verdes en un plato. Thorin lo odiaba._

_Pero lo peor no era eso, sino la soledad. Thorin estaba solo. Su celda quedaba en un piso inferior, lejos del resto de la Compañía y de cualquier contacto humano. Thranduil lo había pensado bien: quería castigar su necedad. El vaho de su respiración se arremolinaba en el espacio confinado. El aire estaba viciado; y Thorin permanecía sentado en una esquina... pensando. ¿Como había llegado hasta allí?_

_Y la respuesta era sencilla._

_Suspiró, sin molestarse en cerrar los ojos, ya que realmente no importaba en la oscuridad abrumadora. Allí, tendido sobre la roca, Thorin extendió la mano e imaginó como se sentirían cabellos castaños entre sus dedos... Pensó en Bilbo. Su pequeño hobbit... Su saqueador. Y es que había sido una suerte que el Mediano no quedara capturado. Tal vez ya estuviera lejos, de vuelta en sus jardines y en sus pastos, de vuelta en terrenos más amables, de vuelta con su silla y chimenea. Eso sería lo mejor. Thorin no podría reprocharle si hubiera huído. De hecho, aquello sería lo mejor._

_Por eso le sorprendió tanto cuando escuchó una voz familiar en el recinto._

_"Thorin..."_

_El enano pensó que lo habría imaginado. Bajó la mirada a sus manos secas y a sus pies descalzos..._

_Pero la voz no se iba._

_"¡Thorin!"_

_Y esta vez no podía haberlo imaginado._

_El hobbit apareció de entre las sombras y se arrodilló frente a las rejas. Thorin lo observó como si fuera una aparición del más allá, sin saber si podía creerle a sus ojos o si ya había empezado alucinar. Porque Bilbo no podía estar allí. Bilbo no habría regresado sólo por él. Bilbo se había ido, y así estaba bien._

_Excepto que sí estaba allí._

_"Thorin... Soy yo... Bilbo." El Mediano se mordió el labio con preocupación ante la falta de respuesta. "¿No me reconoces?" Thorin lo miraba con ojos distantes. Ya muchas veces había caído en estas alucinaciones; no pensaba caer una vez más. Mas fue en aquel momento en que el hobbit hizo aquel gesto tan característico de él: aquel en que movía la nariz de una lado a otro, como si fuera un roedor. Y Thorin supo que Bilbo definitivamente estaba allí. Thorin se arrojó a sus pies._

_"¡Bilbo!"_

_"Thorin..." El Mediano susurro mientras, a través de las barras le ofrecía una sonrisa nerviosa al enano. "Silencio. O los guardias vendrán."_

_Thorin miró de un lado a otro. Por un momento lo había olvidado; pero no escuchaba ruidos venir del exterior, ni nada que le indicara la presencia de alguien más allá de los calabozos. Casi con temor de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos, el enano observó al Mediano. "Bilbo... tú... Yo pensé... Pensé..."_

_"¿Pensaste que me había ido?"_

_"Bueno, yo... sí." El enano concedió con la cabeza. Había tantas cosas en su mente, tantas cosas que quería preguntar... Y sin embargo ninguna importaba, no cuando tenía a Bilbo en frente de él, sonriéndole de aquella forma._

_"Jamás dejaría a mi Rey." Y los ojos de Bilbo se iluminaron, o tal vez fue la habitación, o simplemente así le pareció a Thorin. "Nunca se sabe cuando un reino podría necesitar la asistencia de un saqueador."_

_"Pero... los elfos." El enano frunció el ceño levemente. "Thranduil, los guardias... ¿cómo pudiste pasar sin ser visto?"_

_El Mediano apartó la mirada. "Bueno, yo... Ya sabes. Los hobbits somos de pies ligeros."_

_Thorin no dudo de su palabra ni un instante._

_Aquella noche conversaron por horas. Bilbo le contó de las cosas que había averiguado, de los libros que había leído y las comidas que había robado._

_"Pensé que te gustaría esto." El Mediano sonrió mientras le pasaba a Thorin lo que parecía ser una manzana extra grande. Los enanos preferían la carne, pero vaya que agradecía el sabor agridulce de la fruta, en contraste a las insípidas verduras de cada día. Engulló la manzana en menos de un minuto._

_"Vaya que tenías apetito..."_

_El enano encogió los hombros con levedad._

_Luego, Bilbo le dijo que tenía un plan, que pensaba sacarlos de allí. Le contó que había escuchado de una celebración que se acercaba, algo muy importante a juzgar por la cantidad de vino que había sido ordenado, y que aquel día no habría elfo alguno que no estuviera celebrando. No sería muy difícil quitarle las llaves a algún guardia somnoliento... Después de aquello, la suerte estaría echada._

_Sin embargo, hasta tanto, solo quedaba esperar._

_Y, lo crean o no, Thorin fue feliz._

_Porque noche tras noche Bilbo lo iba a visitar, y le llevaba comida, y le contaba historias de la Comarca y de fiestas y hobbits. A veces incluso cantaba canciones. Y Thorin escuchaba, y de vez en cuando compartía una historia también. Nunca se preguntó como era que el hobbit podía estar allí e ir y venir sin que nadie nunca sospechara. Pero no importaba. Así estaba bien. Porque Bilbo había venido por él, y ya no sentía soledad._

_"Thorin..." Bilbo murmuró en voz baja. "Thorin... ¿te dormiste?"_

_El enano dejó escapar un ronquido._

_Bilbo sonrió de lado, haciendo un ruidito con la boca. Ciertamente, ya era muy tarde._

_"Estos enanos me van a matar algún día..." Susurró para si mismo mientras acomodaba a Thorin de una manera menos incómoda. De cualquier forma, no es como si se pudiera dormir de manera muy cómoda en el suelo._

_Entre los barrotes, Bilbo sujetó la mano de Thorin, y con el pulgar acarició su palma. Lo observó dormir. Y Thorin, en sus sueños, se sintió seguro; porque sabía que Bilbo estaba allí._

_Y es que el enano se había enamorado. Porque en la oscuridad de la celda, entre la piedra y los barrotes, el Mediano había cometido su primer acto de saqueo._

_Le había robado el corazón._

/-/-/

Diez enanos desenvainaron espadas a la vez. Frente a ellos, alrededor de doscientos elfos prepararon arco y flecha.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó.

Thranduil y el arquero intercambiaron sus miradas.

"Dije... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?"

Thranduil miró a la Compañía con condescendencia. Era casi gracioso pensar que tantas naciones podrían irse a la guerra por la obstinación de un sólo enano. Pero así eran las cosas. El dueño del oro mandaba, y los demás obedecían. Inclinó la cabeza con levedad. "No sé a qué te refieres, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, pero dudo que esta sea la forma más apropiada de pedirlo."

/-/-/

Bardo se escabulló de entre la marea de elfos.

"¡Bilbo, Kili!" El hombre los arrojó al suelo.

"Bardo..." Un cierto temor se reflejaba en los ojos de Bilbo. "¿Qué... qué haremos?"

El hombre de cabellos oscuros lo miró intensamente. "Parece que ha habido un cambio de planes. Intentaremos negociar con él ahora. No tiene que saber que ustedes están aquí, y por nada del mundo se les ocurra presentarse; eso destruiría cualquier opción de éxito. Después de todo, tenemos la Piedra Del Arca; y esa es toda la ventaja que necesitamos."

Bilbo, no muy seguro, asintió, esperando que en verdad aquello fuera todo lo que necesitaban.

"Quédense aquí y no se muevan." Advirtió, antes de ponerse en pie y volver donde sus hombres.

"¡Espera!" El Mediano lo detuvo con un grito. "¿Y si no le interesa la Piedra? ¿Y si viene directo a buscarnos?"

Bardo lo pensó unos segundos.

"Entonces oramos."

/-/-/

Bofur fue el primero en notarlo; después de todo, a Bofur le gustaba observar.

"Fili." El juguetero susurró, mientras codeaba de manera casi imperceptible al de cabellos rubios. El príncipe enano siguió la dirección que la mirada de su amigo le indicaba.

Una cabecita castaña al lado de una muy oscura. Bilbo y Kili.

Sus reflejos fueron los primeros en reaccionar, y en un segundo había flexionado sus rodillas, listo para correr e ir por ellos. Pero Bofur lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. "No." Susurró.

Fili lo miró con ojos indignados. "¿Pero qué dices? ¡Bilbo y Kili están allí! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!"

El juguetero no hizo más que chasquear la lengua. "El punto es, amigo mío, que no creo que necesiten ayuda alguna. Míralos. No están atados ni siendo retenidos a la fuerza. Están allí... porque quieren."

El rubio frunció las cejas levemente. "Entonces..."

"Entonces esperamos la tormenta." Bofur murmuró, mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a Thorin, quien ahora apuntaba con su espada a Thranduil, rey de los elfos; demasiado distraído en su sed de venganza como para notar lo que sucedía justo delante de sus narices.

/-/-/

Thorin resopló. No estaba allí para que le hablaran de modales. Estaba allí para recuperar un tesoro. Su tesoro.

Su saqueador.

"¡BASTA!" Gritó mientras amenazante blandía su espada. "No creas que no puedo degollarte ahora mismo si deseo..."

El de larga cabellera rubia sonrió con ironía. "¿Tú y qué ejercito?"

La pequeña Compañía de Thorin palidecía ante las tropas de elfos.

Pero aquello no le importaba a Thorin.

"¡Yo soy mi propio ejercito! ¡Y he venido para que me sea devuelto lo que me fue robado!"

Thranduil se dirigía a él como quien se dirigía a un niño encaprichado. "Eres soberbio, enano. Y a los soberbios siempre les espera un mal final; y aunque nada me daría más gusto que terminarte a ti y a tus amiguitos justo ahora, he de decir que nosotros no te hemos robado nada. No como tú nos has robado a nosotros lo que por derecho siempre ha sido nuestro, y a los hombres lo que por palabra les habías prometido. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a negociar. Haremos un trato, y estoy seguro... que no te podrás negar."

A Thorin le hervía la sangre.

"¡Yo no hago tratos con los elfos!"

El Rey rebuscó entre su túnica. "Tal vez puedas cambiar de opinión."

/-/-/

Pecho a tierra, Bilbo contenía la respiración, y escuchaba.

Este era el momento. El momento en que sabría si todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Más allá, podía escuchar como Thranduil y Thorin discutían, y aunque una parte de sí quería sonreír ante la actitud descarada de Thorin; la otra estaba sumamente atemorizada. Aquí se definía su misión, y el destino de los elfos, hombres y enanos. Ahora se definiría si en la mañana las tropas marcharían a guerra.

Y sin embargo, había una guerra de la que se había olvidado.

Kili lo miró como si Bilbo lo hubiera traicionado. Y así era.

El enano lo tomó de la camisa, y no muy gentil lo arrastró hacía donde minutos antes se habían estado besando. De un empujón lo hizo entrar en la carpa.

Bilbo recobró la compostura, pero estaba confundido.

"Kili... ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Thorin podría habernos visto!"

"¡Pues que nos vea!" El enano gritó en susurro. "!Total me interesa un comino lo que suceda allá fuera! Lo que quiero saber, Bilbo, es si Bardo habló con verdad."

El Mediano parpadeó sin comprender.

"Lo que quiero saber," Kili repitió, "es si es verdad... que Thranduil tiene la Piedra Del Arca."

Al más bajo se le secó la garganta.

no dijo nada.

Una sombra de entendimiento oscureció el rostro de Kili. "Entonces es cierto." Murmuró; y Bilbo nunca había escuchado a ser alguno demostrar tanta decepción en sus palabras.

A Bilbo se le partió el corazón.

"Kili, no es lo que parece. ¡No es... lo que tú crees! Y sé muy bien que no tienes por qué creerme ahora, pero sería fantástico si me escucharas. ¿Y-ya sabes lo de Thorin, y la guerra, y las moneditas de la Montaña? Esta era la única forma... ¡La única!" El hobbit murmuraba deprisa, casi atropellándose con las palabras. "¡Debes entenderlo! ¡Mi intención no era robarla! Y tampoco lo era regalársela a sus antigüos enemigos... Yo sólo pensé... Pensé..." El hobbit sabía que debía sonar muy estúpido, pero no encontraba como dar forma a sus palabras. "¡Yo sólo pensé en protegerlos!"

Pero el enano no había escuchado una sola palabra.

"¿Acaso planeaste esto con Thorin?"

El Mediano se quedó en blanco. "¿Qué?"

Kili lo miró con reproche. "¿Tú y él? ¿Lo planearon todo? Él seguro debe estar al tanto, y es casi adorable que él y su consorte ya maquinen sus guerras juntos... Thorin odia a los elfos, y que mejor manera de enfrentarse a ellos si La Piedra Del Arca, la reliquia de MI gente, apareciera de pronto en sus manos... Thorin nos ha tenido días y días buscando la maldita Piedra cuando en realidad te la había dado a ti para que la entregues. ¿Ese era el plan, no? Que Thorin tuviera una razón más que justa para alzarse contra los elfos."

En aquel momento, Bilbo no sabía si reír o llorar.

"¿Acabas de escuchar algo de lo que dijiste?" Preguntó, casi sin poder creerlo.

Kili lo miró con dureza. "¿Entonces es mentira? ¿Me equivoco?"

El Mediano asintió con solemnidad. "Te equivocas."

"¿Quieres decir, entonces, que no le entregaste La Joya Del Rey a los elfos?"

Bilbo levantó el indice, sólo para volverlo a bajar. "Bueno, yo... No... No diría, que, bueno..." Con culpabilidad, apartó la mirada. "Sí, sí lo hice. ¡Pero por una buena razón! ¡Quería evitar una guerra, por el amor a Dios!"

El enano rió amargamente.

"¿Evitar una guerra? ¿Cómo? ¿Engañando a tu consorte y entregando el legado de su pueblo a las manos enemigas? ¡Vaya que deben tener costumbres diferentes en la Comarca!"

"¡Baja la voz! ¡Podrían oírnos!"

Y entonces Bilbo cayó en cuenta que era la segunda vez que Kili usaba aquella palabra...

Consorte.

/-/-/

A Thorin se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia. No estaba allí para jugar acertijos con los elfos. A lado y lado, su Compañía estaba lista para el ataque, lista para luchar si el rey así mandara. Tal vez estaban sobrepasados en número, pero no en voluntad. El enano gritó como en guerra.

"¡No me interesan tus tretas, maldito espíritu del bosque! ¡He venido por mis hombres! ¡El hobbit y el enano! Debes conocerlos bien, ya que mandaste a tu escoria de tropas a que los capturaran... de abajo de mis propias narices." Thorin se irguió alto. "Reconozco una táctica bien hecha donde la veo, pero el juego ya terminó. Devuélvelos, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias."

"Agradezco tales elogios, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, mas nosotros no hemos hecho cosa alguna. ¿Por qué me interesaría capturar a un Mediano y a un enano? Son muy pequeños... No servirían en mis tropas. Los pisarían incluso antes de que llegara el enemigo."

Furioso y lleno de rabia, ,el enano se abalanzó sobre el elfo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo, cinco elfos saltaron en frente de él y lo detuvieron en el aire. A Thranduil no se le despeinó ni un cabello. Sonrió de lado. "Cuán encantador. Ahora, si ya has dejado de jugar a los soldaditos, me gustaría hacerte la propuesta de la que te había hablado..."

Su mano se cerró alrededor de algo redondo.

Antes de que el elfo pudiera presentar la Piedra del Arca, Thorin gritó a sus hombres, "¡Sepárense! ¡Búsquenlo y encuéntrenlo!"

A veces, era útil ser más bajo que el promedio.

Los elfos eran rápidos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los nueve enanos restantes se escabulleron entre sus piernas y corrieron en todas las direcciones posibles. En el frente, sólo quedó Thorin.

Pero con él era suficiente.

Thranduil madijó entre los dientes y se volteó a gritar sus ordenes.

"¡No disparen! ¡Captúrenlos y enciérrenlos!"

Con una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción, el enano observó a Thranduil. "Cómete esta, elfo."

Y lo pateó directo en la entrepierna.

/-/-/

_Kili se aburría._

_¿Cómo no aburrirse? Había pasado días encerrado en aquella celda... Claro que no era tan terrible como había imaginado. Si hablaba en voz muy alta, a su lado podría escuchar a Nori o Dori contestarle. No era la compañía que él hubiera elegido, pero era mejor que nada. Suspiró mientras reflexionaba sobre los misterios de la vida... esto es, preguntarse por qué su barba no crecería como la de Fili._

_Sin embargo, no todo era malo,_

_Había un momento del día que realmente apreciaba._

_Y ese era cuando Bilbo iba a visitarlo._

_Siempre iba a visitarlo, aunque nunca se quedaba mucho. Decía que tenía otros lugares a los que ir. Sin embargo, siempre que encontrara un espacio para Kili, Kili sería feliz._

_Una tarde, Bilbo se arrimaba languidamente contra las rejas; y conversaban. El enano jugaba con una piedra oscura y lisa, dándole vueltas en la mano. Aquel extraño objeto tenía algún tipo de language tallado en su superficie._

_El Mediano arrugó la nariz, y sin poder contener su curiosidad preguntó, "La piedra en tu mano... ¿Qué es?"_

_El de cabello oscuro sonrió de manera enigmática. "Es un talismán, Master Baggins. Pero no cualquiera, no." El enano hizo una pausa antes de continuar, solo para dejar la intriga en el aire; luego continuó. "Un poderoso hechizo yace en él. Y es que... si alguien que no sea enano intenta leer las runas en la piedra... ¡será maldecido por siempre!" Sostuvo la piedra en alto, y Bilbo por un segundo -sólo por un segundo- casi se cae hacia atrás. Pero no estaba asustado, claro que no. Simplemente... lo había tomado desprevenido._

_Inmediatamente, Kili echó a reír. "¡Qué cara, Bilbo! ¡Qué cara!"_

_El Mediano se arregló las ropas, tan digno cómo sabía cómo. "Ah, ¡¿pero cómo quieres que reaccione cuando estás intentando maldecirme?!"_

_Kili le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. "O no. Depende de si crees en este tipo de cosas..." Mas serio, el enano se mordió el labio y le mostró la roca. "Son sólo runas en la piedra. Es un talismán... que mi madre me dio para que recordara mi promesa."_

_Bilbo volvió a acercarse a las rejas, y despacio se agarró de los barrotes. "¿Y esa promesa cuál es?"_

_Kili lo miró a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, Bilbo juró que veía en su alma. "Que volvería a ella."_

_"Oh, Kili..." Murmuró, sintiendo que una pequeña parte de sí se derretía._

_El enano rió suavemente, mientras arrojaba el talismán en aire, sólo para volverlo a atrapar. "Bueno, ya sabes... Ella se preocupa. Cree que soy insensato."_

_Bilbo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y lo eres?"_

_Divertido, Kili negó con la cabeza. "Nah." Estiró la mano para atrapar el talismán, pero falló._

_Antes de que pudiera rodar fuera de vista, Bilbo lo detuvo con el pie. Alzó la mirada con algo de sorna. "¿Así que no?"_

_Kili se mordió el labio, luego rió. "Pues no."_

_Luego de aquello, Bilbo le contó lo de la fiesta, aquella que vendría pronto... aquella que con suerte utilizarían para escapar. "Es el Mereth E-Ngilith, o el festival de la luz de estrella." Murmuró, mientras con sus dedos examinaba la piedra y sus runas._

_El enano arqueó una ceja. "¿Hablas élfico?"_

_"Bueno, he leído un poco... He aprovechado mi tiempo aquí." El mediano lo miró sonriente. "No serán mis libros pero vaya que los elfos tienen amplias bibliotecas. Estoy aprendiendo. Por ejemplo... sé que para los Eldar toda luz es sagrada, pero en especial lo es la luz de las estrellas."_

_Kili tenía una mirada distante. "Estrellas... Siempre pensé que su luz era fria; remota y lejana."_

_Bilbo miró hacía arriba, y su rostro se iluminó con la luz de cientos de estrellas que filtraba por una hendidura en la pared. "Yo creo que es memoria..." Susurró muy despacio. "Preciosa y pura... como tu promesa."_

_Bilbo volteó hacía él, y a través de los barrotes le estiró su piedra. Kili tomó el talismán, y por un momento -un pequeño momento-, sus dedos rozaron despacio los ajenos, y todo su mundo se desmoronó. El Mediano le sonreía gentilmente, y algo en su pecho empezó a moverse. Fue un pequeño movimiento... como una pieza cayendo en su lugar, un engranaje girando. O una palanca puesta a funcionar. Electricidad corriendo por su espalda. Sin duda fue un impulso... O tal vez sólo un latido._

_Suspiró. Y Bilbo no lo notó, pero tal vez Kili sostuvo su mano por más tiempo del que era necesario._

/-/-/

"¡No me interesan tus tretas, maldito espíritu del bosque!"

La voz de Thorin retumbaba en el interior de la tienda.

Antes de que Kili pudiera replicar, Bilbo se acercó él, genuinamente intrigado esta vez. "Consorte." Repitió. "Sigues diciendo esa palabra."

El enano resopló sin ánimo. "No me digas que no lo sabes, porque no voy a creerte. ¡Nadie se compromete de la noche a la mañana!"

"Excepto, aparentemente, yo."

El de cabello oscuro bufó. "¿Por eso no pudiste aceptar mi propuesta? ¿Porque ya tenías pensado casarte con Thorin? Es una buena elección si me preguntas. ¡¿Por qué casarte con el tercero al trono cuando puedes ir directamente con el rey?! ¡No puedo creer lo tonto que fui... al creer que podías quererme!"

Bilbo intentó rodearlo con sus brazos, pero el enano opuso resistencia.

"Kili, escúchame. No sé qué te hizo creer que pienso casar con Thorin, pero—"

"Tu cota de malla," el enano lo interrumpió.

Bilbo tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. "¿Qué tiene?"

"Es Mithril." Kili señaló de manera acusatoria. "¡Mithril!"

El Mediano parpadeó sin entender, y Kili rodó los ojos como si fuera la criatura más estúpida del mundo... y probablemente lo fuera.

El enano caminó hacía él, y sin mayor reverencia le levantó la camisa. Por un momento, Bilbo pensó que lo iba a desnudar, pero el más alto sólo deslizó sus dedos sobre la prenda metálica. La observaba como si fuera un tesoro... y tal vez lo era.

"En la Montaña hay muchos tesoros," murmuró, "pero ninguno se compara a este."

"Es una cota de malla."

Kili le echó una mala mirada. "No es cualquier cota de malla; es Mithril. Sólo nuestro pueblo lo fabrica... o mejor dicho, lo fabricaba. Es indestructible, y hecho de los materiales más finos. Lo único con mayor valor en la Montaña es la Piedra del Arca, y hasta eso es discutible. Un regalo de este valor, al menos entre enanos, sólo puede ser una proposición de matrimonio."

Bilbo soltó una pequeña risita. Era divertido pensar que aún podía reírse cuando el mundo a su alrededor se iba al caño. Afuera, la discusión se caldeaba, y en cualquier momento ardería Troya, pero hasta tanto, Bilbo se reía casi sin ganas. "¡Pero qué mal entendido! Thorin me dio esto, sí... Pero no era más que una muestra de amistad. Deseaba darme seguridad durante batallas. Le dije que era ridículo... que yo era un hobbit, no un guerrero." Sonrió de lado. "Pero no escuchó y heme aquí, aparentemente comprometido con Rey de los Enanos."

Kili se mordió el labio. "¿O sea que en realidad no lo sabías?"

"Por Ilúvatar que no tenía ni idea."

El enano intentó sonreír, pero antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho, tres figuras armadas irrumpieron en la tienda.

"¡Al suelo!"

Y el caos reinó.

/-/-/

Sentado a la luz de la luna, Ori dio vuelta a la página.

_Marcha la luna trágica entre nubes de gasa..._

_sin que nadie las toque se han cerrado las puertas..._

_El miedo, como un lobo, pasea por la casa..._

_se pronuncian los nombres de personas ya muertas..._

Cómo amaba la poesía; incluso esta que se mostraba un tanto lúgubre. Se mojó los labios y con su pluma empezó a traducir. No era sencillo transcribir un poema escrito en Khuzdul... pero Ori lo intentaba; era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

_El abuelo las lámparas por vez octava prende..._

_se iluminan, de súbito, semblantes aturdidos..._

_Es la Hora en que atraviesa las alcobas el duende..._

_que despierta, llorando, a los niños dormidos_...

A veces, las palabras perdían su sentido; y la rima, la métrica... olvidadas. Una transcripción nunca alcanzaría la belleza del original, Ori lo sabía, pero nada se perdía con intentar. Entonces alzó la mirada, observó las estrellas... apenas escondidas tras las nubes; y dejó de respirar.

Si bien un paisaje puede quitarnos la respiración, eso no era lo que a Ori le había sucedido. En el horizonte, más allá de Erebor y de Dale, algo se movía. No podía ser la Compañía... porque quien fuera que se estuviera avecinando, tenía a su disposición al menos a unos cientos de hombres.

Ori apartó su cuaderno, y se empinó sobre el muro de la torre para mirar más allá. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y casi olvidó como hablar.

Casi.

Susurró sólo una palabra antes de empalidecer.

"Orcos..."

* * *

**N/A:**

**Si, sí... sé que no tengo justificación alguna para esta demora... Pero la inspiración es una perra y se tardó mucho en visitarme.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, en especial a las personas que recién han empezado a seguirme :) El poema que leía Ori es de Medardo Angel Silva, poeta.**

**Ahora... ¡Hagan sus predicciones! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿A quién eligirá Bilbo? ¿Ori vivirá? ¿Thorin vivirá? ¿Kili le creerá? e.e**

**Con estas incógnitas me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"¡Bilbo, al suelo!" El enano de cabello oscuro empujó a Bilbo detrás de las almohadas y desenvainó su espada, "¡Si quieren el hobbit tendrán que pasar sobre mí!"

"¡Kili!" El primero de los hombres mencionó mientras guardaba su espada y corría a rodearlo con sus brazos, "Había pensado lo peor..."

El segundo hombre habló. "Los encontré mientras venían para acá, supuse que no serían una amenaza pero siempre es mejor prevenir."

"Son de fiar, Bardo," replicó sonriente el hobbit. "Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya puedes dejarnos a solas." Con eso, el arquero se retiró de la estancia.

"¿Bardo? ¿Fili?" La espada del menor de los enanos rodó de su mano cuando fue abrazado por su hermano mayor. El de cabello rubio tenía lágrimas en los ojos. En el momento Kili no los había reconocido, pero ahora podía ver que no se trataba más que de Fili, Bardo y Bofur. "¡Fili! ¿Qué haces... qué hacen aquí? Si han venido a llevarnos donde Thorin deberían saber—", pero el mayor lo interrumpió.

"No haremos nada que no sea lo que ustedes desean," murmuró mientras echaba un vistazo al hobbit que ahora era ayudado por Bofur a ponerse en pie, "sólo queremos saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo," alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los avellana de su hermano, aquellos ojos que toda su vida habría de proteger, aquellos ojos que conocía desde niño, "Soy tu hermano."

"¡Tiempo sin verlo, Master Baggins!" Saludó Bofur mientras traía a Bilbo al centro de la reunión. "Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, Bofur," replicó el Mediano antes de arreglarse la camisa y, de paso, cubrir un par de marcas rojas dejadas en su cuello... Las cuales eran, si alguien preguntaba, de extraña procedencia. Los dos hermanos aún estaban abrazados en el centro de la carpa, pero se separaron cuando llegaron los otros dos. Era hora de hablar.

Fili comenzó. "¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho? Allá afuera Thorin está dispuesto a matar a todos los elfos si es necesario para encontrar a su saqueador... y a su sobrino también, desde luego. Y no es por nada, pero sinceramente no parece que estén en apuros. ¡Toda la Compañía cree que han sido capturados! Creen que los elfos piensan negociarlos a cambio del oro y las joyas de la Montaña. Ahora mismo los están buscando, no deberían... no deberíamos estar aquí."

"¿Entonces... están de nuestro lado?" preguntó el hobbit mientras movía la nariz de forma curiosa. Desde afuera llegaban los gritos y el chocar de espadas.

"¡Desde luego! O no estaríamos aquí." Respondió Bofur mientras echaba miradas cautelosas a la entrada de la carpa. "Ahora, todo esto podría ir más rápido si empezaran a hablar, digamos, ahora."

Kili miró largamente al hobbit, y el Mediano tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Kili les diría todo? "Bilbo... Bilbo tiene un plan. Todo esto es para detener la guerra, o eso dice él, pero ciertos eventos se han precipitado. Thorin... él no debería estar aquí esta noche."

"Él está buscándolos, lo saben. Creo que lo más sabio sería buscar un lugar apartado donde discutir y escondernos, al menos hasta que el peligro pase. Si Thorin los encuentra aquí él va a—"

"Matarlos." Respondió el Rey bajo la Montaña, irguiéndose desde la entrada de la carpa.

* * *

Con la boca abierta, Ori dejó caer el tintero que sostenía sobre su regazo, su pluma y cuadernos, y corrió precipitadamente hacia el interior del palacio. Al menos dos centenas de orcos se aproximaban a grandes pasos hacia la Montaña. Sabía que les tomaría tiempo poder entrar a Erebor, pues la entrada estaba cegada por piedras y la roca que lo rodeaba era impenetrable, pero después de eso... Ori estaría solo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Debía proteger el tesoro... ¿O debía protegerse a si mismo? Si se escondiera en alguna de las recamaras... En algún pasadizo escondido... Si hiciera eso los orcos no lo encontrarían, entrarían, tomarían lo que quisieran... Pero Ori no podría salir sin ser visto. Lo matarían. Podría intentar luchar, pero solo tomaría a un orco para que Ori encontrara su fin. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el enano no viviría para ver el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Así que tomó una decisión.

Si iba a morir, moriría con honor. Moriría luchando.

Y defendería aquello que tanto tiempo les costó recuperar.

Defendería Erebor, él solo, aunque no viviera para contarlo.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del recinto donde guardaban las armas y respiró. Tenía que armarse con todo aquello que pudiera. Tomó un arco y flechas, una espada, dagas... y luces de bengala. Con aquello entre sus brazos, regresó al balcón de la torre más alta y, con la chispa obtenida al raspar una piedra, encendió las luces de bengala y disparó alto hacia el cielo.

Las luces explotaron y Ori rezó, rezó para que alguien en Dale las hubiera visto.

Iba a luchar con honor, sí, pero eso no significaba que no agradecería un poco de ayuda.

* * *

"¡Voy a matarlos a todos!" Vociferó Thorin, furioso, mientras de pie observaba a los cuatro miembros de su Compañía reunidos en el centro de aquella tienda de campaña.

"¡Thorin! Esto... Esto no es..." Bilbo tartamudeó en un inútil intento de explicarse, pero como siempre, Thorin entendía todo mal.

"¡Mataré a todos los malditos elfos! Yo sabía que ellos los habían capturado... ¡Lo sabía!" Con el ceño fruncido, Thorin miró a Bofur y Fili, "¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¡Debieron buscarme apenas los encontraron!"

"¡Eso intentábamos hacer, pero… pero Bilbo está herido!"

"¿Qu.. qué? Es decir…" Bilbo tragó saliva mientras observaba a Bofur como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Miró a Thorin, quien en vez de relajarse se tornó de un profundo color rojo y cruzó a zancadas la habitación. "Es decir… ¡Sí! Yo me… me rompí la pierna ¡Ay!" gritó Bilbo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el tendido y las almohadas sobre el piso. "¡Creo que me fracturé cuando luchaba contra los elfos! ...Porque ellos nos capturaron. ¿No es así, Kili?."

De espaldas a Thorin, Kili se golpeó con la mano en plena frente. "Sí… Así es. Ellos nos emboscaron y nos trajeron acá. Temo que en verdad hayan herido a Bilbo pues no puede caminar por sí solo. Tuve que atenderlo hasta que Fili y Bofur llegaron."

Thorin se arrodilló frente al hobbit supuestamente herido. "¡Bilbo! ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Es verdad que los elfos te han lastimado?"

"S-sí, Thorin, el dolor casi me está matando." Mintió el Mediano mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. "Debes dejarme aquí. Yo… escaparé de Thranduil cuando me recupere. Ya lo hice una vez, así que puedo hacerlo dos veces," murmuró Bilbo mientras echaba una mirada a Kili, a Bofur y Fili. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los de Thorin, aquellos ojos que lo miraban con amabilidad y algo de… ¿cariño? Completamente diferente al rey obstinado y testarudo que se negaba a compartir su tesoro, diferente al rey que los llevaría a la guerra. De pronto, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bilbo y tragó saliva. Cuando Thorin supiera la verdad… cuando inevitablemente supiera de la Piedra del Arca, de la traición de Bilbo y la de Kili… ¿Lo seguiría mirando de la misma forma? "Thorin… ¿me estás escuchando?"

El enano volteó la mirada y de pronto era como un animal salvaje caminando a lo largo y ancho de la tienda. "¡Ellos pagarán por esto! ¡Pagarán por sus sucias estrategias! Y pagarán por haberte lastimado, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida." Con la espada desenvainada, se giró violentamente sobre los talones y apuntó directamente a la garganta del menor de los enanos, "¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!"

Kili frunció el ceño ante la amenaza de la espada, pero en vez de retroceder apartó la espada con la propia y dio un paso al frente. "¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?"

"¡Pues tú debiste proteger a Bilbo, asegurarte de que estuviera bien! ¿Cómo pudieron capturar a dos de mis mejores hombres frente a mis narices? ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara?!"

"¡¿Yo dejé que esto pasara?! Dime entonces, ¿por qué nos capturaron en primer lugar? ¡No ha de ser por las buenas relaciones comerciales que mantienes! ¡Si hay aquí algún culpable ese eres tú, Thorin Escudo de Roble!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a responderle a tu rey?!" Iracundo, el Rey bajo la Montaña alzó su espada y la blandió sobre la cabeza del enano, como quien planeara partirle el cráneo en dos, y con todo el poder su brazo la espada bajó el arma violentamente, dispuesto a dar una estocada mortal. "¡THORIN, NO!" El Mediano gritó y cerró los ojos, pues no podía presenciar tal acto… no hacia la persona cuya carta de intención aún guardaba en su bolsillo. Apretó los dientes mientras ya casi podía escuchar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, la sangre goteando en el suelo. En vez de eso, escuchó el sonido del metal contra metal, y cuando abrió los ojos vio la figura de Fili con la espada en alto y cruzada, defendiendo la vida de su hermano.

"¡Baja el arma, Thorin, hijo de Thrain! No te atrevas a derramar tu propia sangre," murmuró Fili con una amenaza en la voz. "¡Sólo mira lo que haces! ¡Nos has traído al borde del abismo y aún así te atreves a lastimar a quienes te aman!" Con esto, Thorin abrió los ojos de par en par y se horrorizó al ver la espada que su mano sostenía, y a Kili encogido debajo de ella. Lentamente bajó el brazo y miró fijamente a los hermanos. "Mis disculpas, no… no hay motivo que justifique esta reacción, es solo que… yo…. Yo no pensé. Lo siento, Kili," murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Seguro de que el peligro había pasado, Fili guardó su propia espada, pero entonces se escucharon los gritos de Bardo y sus hombres llamando a Thranduil, rey de los enanos. "¡Están aquí, los hemos rodeado! ¡Thorin está emboscado!"

"Creo, amigos, que hasta aquí hemos llegado," anunció Bofur con cierta resignación,

Thorin maldijo por la bajo mientras veía a lado y lado las siluetas de hombres y elfos rodear el exterior de la carpa donde estaban reunidos. Frunció el ceño y lamentó no haber golpeado más duro A Thranduil… aún así, aquel certero golpe le había ayudado a ganar tiempo y le había permitido escabullirse y encontrar aquello que buscaba. Bilbo. "Tienen que irse," ordenó a Fili, Kili, Bilbo y Bofur. "Deben irse ahora, escabúllanse por la parte de atrás y regresen a Erebor, a la Montaña. Yo lidiaré con estos come-hojas," murmuró mientras adoptaba posición de batalla, más los otros no se movieron. "¿Que no escucharon? ¡Márchense! ¡Deben irse ahora!"

"¡Pero Bilbo no puede caminar!" les recordó Bofur, consciente de que debían mantener la mentira hasta el final.

"¡Pues llévenlo en hombros, no me importa! ¡Deben hacer lo que sea necesario para que esté a salvo! ¡Ahora márchense!"

Fili y Kili asintieron, y entre los dos treparon a Bilbo a espaldas de Fili. Bofur aprovechó para hacer un corte en la parte posterior de la tienda de campaña, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezaron a correr lejos del campamento y de los gritos, las armas y pelea.

"No es que no agradezca el cómodo transporte pero en verdad puedo caminar por mi mismo, ¡gracias!" refunfuñó el hobbit cuando ya no lograba distinguirse el campamento de elfos y hombres en Dale. Fili lo dejó bajarse de sus hombros y para su sorpresa Bilbo empezó a caminar de vuelta por donde habían venido. Kili corrió a su encuentro, "¡Bilbo! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡La Montaña es hacia el otro lado!", pero el Mediano lo ignoró.

"Realmente aprecio la ayuda de ustedes tres, en especial la tuya, Kili, pero no puedo dejar que Thorin muera sólo por ser un enano cabeza hueca. Debo volver, lo sabes." Bilbo se detuvo y se mordió el labio antes de girar a ver a Kili. "Todo esto es por mi culpa. Y sabes lo que está en juego." El de cabello oscuro lentamente bajó la mirada pues era cierto. "Entiendo," replicó, "pero en ese caso déjame acompañarte. Tú y yo podemos arreglar las cosas, hablar con Thranduil, con Thorin, con Bardo… ¡Con Gandalf! Alguien debe haber que pueda ayudarnos."

Bofur tomó a ambos de las muñecas. "¿Están locos? Thorin casi te mata, Kili. Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que haría si supiera que lo hemos engañado… ¡los cuatro! No pueden hacer semejante locura. Además, hay otros siete enanos en el campamento que pueden ayudarlo, y si ese hombre, Bardo, es de fiar pues no tenemos de qué preocuparnos ya que él nos confío que Thranduil sólo desea negociar con Thorin, y afirmó que tenían algo que obligaría al Rey de la Montaña a cambiar de parecer. Si eso es verdad, pues no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. Más bien ustedes podrían empezar diciéndonos qué demonios hacían con los elfos ustedes dos. ¿Qué tipo de plan disparatado tenías, Bilbo, como para abandonar Erebor a mitad de la noche y arrastrar a Kili en todo eso?"

"¡Él no me arrastró en nada!" intervino prontamente Kili, "Yo fui por mi cuenta."

El Mediano no tenía tiempo para culpas ni reproches. "No les puedo explicar eso ahora, pues si mi plan fallara ustedes me odiarían toda la vida. Es por eso mismo que debo regresar, para asegurar éxito en esta misión que casi está por costarnos la vida."

"Pues les aseguro que si al menos me explicaran lo que está ocurriendo nosotros podríamos ayudarlos," aseveró firmemente Fili. "Podemos lograrlo si estamos juntos, no importa cuán descabellada sea su idea."

Bilbo sonrió tristemente, "Gracias, Fili, pero realmente creo que te arrepentirías de lo que dices si supieras toda la verdad. Ahora, si no les molesta, debo regresar a Dale para-"

Pero un destello de luces iluminó la oscuridad de la noche. Luces de bengala sobre la recortada silueta de la Montaña Solitaria.

"¡Es Ori!" gritó Fili de inmediato.

"¡Sólo puede tratarse de orcos!" replicó Bofur alarmado.

"¿Ori? ¿Orcos? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Pensé que toda la Compañía estaba en Dale," murmuró Bilbo desconcertado.

"No todos. Thorin pensó que era buena dejar a Ori en La Montaña… cuidando. No pensamos que fueran a llegar orcos, evidentemente."

"Debemos ir a ayudarlo. ¡Él no podrá solo contra ellos!"

De inmediato, Fili, Kili y Bofur empezaron a correr hacia la Montaña, pero El Mediano continuó de pie donde estaba, debatiéndose qué hacer. ¿Ir a ayudar a Thorin en Dale? ¿O ir a ayudar a Ori en Erebor? Su mirada no decidía la dirección que debía tomar.

"¿Bilbo?" A pocos metros de distancia, Kili notó la ausencia del Mediano y volvió a donde estaba él. "Bilbo, ¿qué ocurre?"

Con resignación, el hobbit se dirigió al enano, "Debo ir a ayudar a Thorin."

"Pero Ori…"

"Él los tiene a ustedes. Thorin sólo me tiene a mí."

Kili agachó la cabeza y tomó las manos del Mediano. "Entiendo. Si esa es tu decisión yo voy contigo."

Bilbo abrió los ojos grandes como platos y negó con la cabeza. "Tú debes ir a la Montaña, ¡Ori te necesita!"

El de cabello oscuro sonrió dulcemente bajo la luz de la luna, "Bilbo, entiende que yo estaré contigo, siempre… no importa lo que elijas." Con esto, rodeó en un abrazo la cintura del hobbit y lo atrajo, besándolo tiernamente en la boca, despacio, como si el mundo empezara y acabara en esos labios. Como si fuera la última vez.

"Kili…" respondió sin aliento el hobbit. "Kili, no puedes… No debes. No esta vez. No ahora. Yo… debo hacer esto por mi mismo. Sólo esta vez. Sólo esta vez deja que lo haga yo solo, por favor."

"Pero… Bilbo."

El Hobbit tomó el rostro del enano entre sus manos "Sólo esta vez."

El de cabello oscuro lo miró largamente antes de soltar su agarre y con tristeza alejarse de él. "Prométeme que estarás bien."

El hobbit sonrió casi sin ganas, "Lo prometo."

"Y prométeme que cuando regreses tendrás una respuesta para mi carta."

El hobbit no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, "Será mejor que me desees suerte." Y con eso, emprendió su recorrido de vuelta a Dale, de vuelta al Valle, de vuelta a Thorin… Rey Bajo La Montaña.

* * *

Hola :D Odienme.

He aquí un nuevo capítulo lleno de acción y drama y cosas gay.

Pueden odiarme mucho por haberme tardado tanto, pero prometo un nuevo capi dentro de un mes. Si no lo cumplo pueden mandarme mensajes de odio :3 Y hablando de eso, quienes deseen pueden pedirme mi facebook por privado ya que me encantaría hacer nuevos amigos :3

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pase con este indeciso hobbit? ¿Con Kili? ¿Con Thorin?

Déjenme reviews y prometo actualizar pronto :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas y pulmones le permitían.

Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, como si toda su vida dependiera de ese instante. Corrió hasta que le faltó el aliento. Y entonces se detuvo. Simplemente se detuvo, con un rápido movimiento de talones, y observó lo que tenía enfrente: Dale, a tan solo minutos de distancia, a tan solo una carrera del campamento de los elfos, a tan solo un suspiro de su Rey. Allá era donde tenía que ir, ¿cierto? Cierto. Ir hasta allá era todo lo que necesitaría para salvar a Thorin. Creyó que ya había recuperado fuerzas para continuar con el camino cuando sus ojos lo traicionaron y Bilbo miró hacia atrás, hacia Erebor. Se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento y observó la Montaña recortada contra el horizonte, imponente y bañada en luz de luna. Allí era donde pertenecía. Allí era donde su corazón le decía que fuera, que regresara. Después de todo, allí era donde estaba Kili. El Mediano se mordió el labio y sintió en su bolsillo aquello que ya se había convertido en un tesoro para él: la carta del príncipe enano. Por un momento pensó en tomar la carta entre sus manos y correr de regreso, tomar a Kili entre sus brazos y decirle que aceptaba, que junto a él era donde quería estar.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

No podía hacerlo porque Thorin estaba en peligro, y todo era por su culpa. No podía dejar solo al Rey Bajo La Montaña, no cuando las propias acciones de Bilbo eran lo que lo había llevado hasta ese punto. Además, seguro que Kili tendría sus propios asuntos en mente. Casi había olvidado que Kili no había regresado a la Montaña por fines recreativos, sino para ayudar a Ori quien seguro corría peligro. Sí, así era. Tras recuperar la cordura, Bilbo apretó los dientes con determinación. No podía perder tiempo. Debía ir a Dale, aclarar las cosas y salvar a Thorin. Luego, podría avisar a los demás sobre los orcos, llevar refuerzos a la Montaña. Respiró profundamente una última vez, y entonces continuó su carrera hacia El Valle.

Allí era donde debía ir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Thorin se encontraba rodeado. A través de las delgadas paredes de la tienda podía ver las siluetas de los elfos cerrarlo por los cuatro lados. Pero no estaba asustado, al contrario. Con su espada preparada, espero a que el primer elfo apareciera, listo para hundir el metal en su vientre.

"¡Thorin! Es decir… ¡Su Majestad!"

Pero los primeros en entrar no fueron elfos sino enanos. Dori, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Oin, Nori y Gloin, en ese orden. Entraron con las manos en el aire, siendo guiados a punta de espada por los elfos. Thorin gruñó pues sus enanos ni siquiera podían asistirlo en una batalla como era debido. Detrás de ellos apareció Thranduil, tan majestuoso que llegaba a ser ridículo y sin haberse despeinado ni uno de sus dorados cabellos. Thorin rodó los ojos y pensó que el Rey elfo debería patrocinar productos para el cabello si eso de ser un inmortal espíritu del bosque vegetariano no le funcionaba.

"Thorin Oakenshield, veo que al fin podremos hablar como se debe," mencionó el Rey elfo mientras se abría paso hasta el frente de la comitiva, "Así que, a no ser que quieras que dé la orden de que los maten," señaló a los 9 enanos, "escucharas mi propuesta de una vez por todas."

"¡Cobarde! ¡Capturas a mis hombres para negociar con sus vidas! ¡Primero capturaron a mi sobrino y a mi saqueador, y ahora esto! ¡No dejaré que se me humille de este modo!" Thorin escupió a los pies de Thranduil.

"¡Ya basta!" vociferó el más alto con irritación, finalmente dejando la compostura de lado, "¡Escucharás lo que tengo decir o regresaras con tus enanos en pedazos!"

Thorin respiró de forma agitada, intentando contener su ira, y sus ojos se posaron de uno en uno en los miembros de su Compañía. Sabía que todos y cada uno de sus enanos confiaban en él, y que lo seguirían hasta la última batalla. Les debía al menos eso, así que lentamente envainó su espada, y los elfos a cuidado de los enanos hicieron lo mismo. El rey enano frunció el ceño. "Déjalos ir y escucharé tu propuesta, si es que en verdad hay hay algo que escuchar."

Thranduil juntó las manos antes de hablar. "Los dejaría ir si supiera que no vas a decirles que luchen para escapar junto con ellos apenas lo haga, así que no. Escucharás atentamente lo que tengo que decir y luego podrás decidir qué hacer. Si llegamos a un acuerdo podrás llevarte a todos los miembros de tu Compañía sanos y salvos."

Thorin frenó sus ganas de insultarlo, o de volverlo a patear en su árbol sagrado como había hecho antes. "De acuerdo, aunque no sé qué es lo que podrías ofrecerme para que cambie mi opinión. Como habrás notado los rehenes que tenías pensado cambiar por las joyas de la Montaña ya han huído, y bajo tus propias narices," el rey enano dijo refiriéndose a Bilbo y Kili.

Thranduil resopló mientras rodaba los ojos. "Sí, sí, ese pequeño hobbit siempre logra escaparse, ahora por segunda vez, de mis dominios. Pero creo que has entendido todo mal, Thorin, hijo de Thrain. Yo nunca pensé en cambiar al Mediano por las joyas, así como tampoco pensaba hacer ningún trato con la vida de tus hombres."

"¡Mentira! ¡Eso es mentira, maldito elfo embustero! ¡Si no pensabas hacerlo nunca los hubieras raptado! ¡Querías cambiarlos por las joyas, yo lo sé! ¡Nunca pensé que un Rey podría recurrir a estrategias tan bajas!"

"Dice el hombre que me pateó en la entrepierna," Thranduil elevó una poblada ceja.

"Eso fue… una táctica digna de un guerrero," respondió Thorin dignamente aun cuando se ruborizaba por el bochorno. "Al menos fue en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin involucrar a terceros ni emboscarlos."

"Yo tampoco he involucrado a terceros, Rey Bajo La Montaña, pues si deseas saberlo el Mediano y el Príncipe vinieron hasta mí por cuenta propia."

"¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡TÚ LOS RAPTASTE! ¡LOS TORTURASTE, LOS AMENAZASTE, LOS-"

"Pues, en verdad, Thorin, no. No es así." Una pequeña tosecita se escuchó desde afuera de la tienda, y una cabeza de desordenado cabellos cobrizos empezó a abrirse paso entre las piernas de los hombres y los elfos. "Si he de ser honesto, Thranduil está diciendo la verdad. Yo vine aquí con mis propios pies y a cuenta propia como bien dijeron. Yo… yo quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo. Lo siento mucho, Thorin. Pensé que era lo mejor. Y me entenderías si tan solo me dejaras explicar."

Bilbo Baggins se colocó junto al rey de los elfos, con la mirada entristecida y casi suplicante de perdón. El Rey Enano lo observó con la boca abierta y un rostro que rápidamente cambió de incredulidad a ira. "¡TÚ! ¡Tú lo sabías todo! ¡Tú hiciste que viniera hasta acá! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE!" Con un grito de batalla y enceguecido por su furia, Thorin desenvainó su espada y arremetió con toda su fuerza contra el Mediano, hundiendo su espada en el vientre de Bilbo, quien sólo alcanzó a exhalar un grito ahogado antes de caer de espaldas.

"¡BILBO!"

Bardo, el arquero, corrió a sostenerlo, impidiendo su caída mientras toda la Compañía gritaba horrorizada y tanto elfos como hombres contenían el aliento. Bilbo mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los azules de Thorin, antes de cerrarlos por completo y perder la conciencia.

A Dori no le importó las espadas que lo amenazaban, empujó a los elfos que lo sostenían y corrió donde el Mediano. "¿Está herido? ¿Está…?" El enano tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. "¡Alguien que lo ayude!"

Solo en ese momento, con el Mediano tendido en el suelo y al menos la mitad del campamento ayudándolo, Thorin cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sintiéndose mareado y algo nauseabundo, arrojó la espada de sus manos y se tambaleó, "Bilbo…" Observó sus manos temblar y al hobbit tendido en el piso, inmóvil y pálido. "Qué he hecho…" murmuró para sí mismo sin creer a sus propios ojos. "¡Déjenme ayudarlo!" gritó mientras echaba a correr en su dirección, pero al menos tres elfos se interpusieron en su camino y lo detuvieron.

"¡Ya has hecho suficiente, Thorin!" vociferó el Rey de los Elfos, "¿No te basta con asesinar al más fiel y dedicado de tus hombres? ¡Que no se acerque al Mediano!"

"¡Yo no lo maté! No puede estar muerto… No puede estarlo ¡Bilbo!"

Oín se unió a Dori y se inclinó sobre Bilbo, sintiendo su pecho en busca de respiración, alguna señal de su aliento, pero no halló ninguna, "No está respirando," informó a todos los presentes.

"¡Alguien que sepa dar respiración boca a boca!"

"Yo sé… algo," mencionó uno de los elfos quien rompió filas para acercarse, "pero no sé si sirva de algo…"

"Podrías al menos intentarlo," respondió Bardo con prisa y aún esperanzado, pero hubo alguien quien se opuso a la idea.

"O mejor no, no, no lo intentes. No lo recomiendo, ciertamente. Hay un montón de cosas que preferiría antes que ser besado por un elfo pero agradezco la intención, así que gracias, pero no."

"¡Bilbo!" gritaron todos aliviados a la vez, ayudando al Mediano a ponerse en pie. "¿Estás bien? Pensamos que te habíamos perdido," el arquero dejó el Bilbo se apoyara en su brazo.

"Pues no estoy muerto, eso es seguro," El hobbit hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a desplomarse en el piso, "pero no creo que esté listo para caminar, creo que me rompí algo. Un par de costillas, tal vez."

Thorin suspiró aliviado al ver a su saqueador hablando y con el mismo descaro de siempre. Sólo entonces los guardias lo dejaron ir y cayó arrodillado a los pies del hobbit, "Bilbo… es decir, Máster Baggins... Pensé que.."

Pero Bilbo lo cayó extendiendo su mano y posándola sobre su rostro, "Está bien, Thorin. Estoy bien." El Rey observó aquellos ojos como caramelo y no pudo evitar suavizarse y sonreír, dejar que una de sus manos recorriera el contorno de su rostro y se enredara en sus cabellos. "Bilbo... ¿cómo? ¿cómo es que estás…?"

"¿Vivo?" Balin terminó la oración por Thorin.

"Es esto..." respondió el Mediano mientras se alzaba la camisa con algo de dificultad, "Esto me protegió pero igual me quedé sin aliento."

"Mithril…" murmuraron boquiabiertos los enanos, quienes eran los únicos que comprendían el valor de dicho regalo y empezaron a cotillear velozmente unos con otros.

"Cómo no lo pensé," susurró Gloin, "sólo Mithril podría salvarlo de una estocada así:"

La mirada de Thorin descendió al metal de la cota de malla y casi sin tocarlo deslizó su índice sobre el material, "Te dije que Mithril te protegería."

Bilbo hizo un esfuerzo para hablar y alzar ligeramente la cabeza, "Pero nunca supuse que sería de ti."

Thorin tragó saliva y miró alrededor, todos permanecían callados, incluso Thranduil y sus hombres. Se levantó del lado de Bilbo y se dirigió a Thranduil. "Pueden venir a la Montaña y tomar todo lo que quieran, no importa. Sólo háganlo y no haré preguntas. Y a ti, Bardo, te entregaré todo lo que le prometí a tu gente."

El elfo y el hombre intercambiaron miradas, pero asintieron con la cabeza, "¿Y a qué debo tan repentino cambio de opinión, Thorin Oakenshield?"

Thorin desvió su mirada al Mediano por una milésima de segundo, solo un instante, antes de hablar, "Todo el oro de la Montaña carece de valor si pierdo aquello que considero más importante, y este pequeño pleito jamás debió llegar a tales extremos. Después de todo… sólo es oro."

Thranduil agachó la cabeza, "Al fin demuestras ser digno de esa corona, Thorin Oakenshield. Espero que tus días en el trono estén llenos de buena fortuna, y que sepas gobernar con la misma sabiduría que has demostrado hoy. Todo mi pueblo te lo agradece."

"Y el mío también," terminó Bardo con una reverencia a la que le siguió la de todos los presentes, elfos, hombres y enanos por igual.

"No necesitas alabarme, Thranduil, después de todo sólo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. Sin embargo te pediré que me dejes a mi y a mi hombres quedarnos aquí hasta el amanecer. Necesito que mi saqueador descanse y recupere energía antes de regresar a la Montaña. Nos quedaremos aquí si…-"

Pero el hobbit lo interrumpió, "¡No! ¡No pueden quedarse!"

"Pero, Bilbo…"

Bilbo se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, "¡Deben volver a la Montaña! ¡Todos! Ori corre gran peligro, al igual que Fili, Kili y Bofur. Ellos han ido a ayudar a Ori arrojó una bengala de auxilio. Presumimos que se trata de un ataque de orcos. ¡Deben ir a ayudarlos!"

Thorin frunció el semblante, "¡Orcos! ¡¿Es que no me dejan una noche de tranquilidad?!" El Rey Bajo La Montaña se volvió hacia sus hombres, "¡Debemos regresar! ¡Tomen sus armas y corran a Erebor!"

Un rugido de batalla se escuchó, y no sólo enanos sino elfos y hombres se unieron en el grito. "Nosotros iremos a ayudar, después de todo si los orcos saquean la Montaña no tendremos nada de lo que nos prometiste. Bardo y sus hombres irán también, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder."

Thorin asintió, pero luego su mirada se posó en el Mediano. "Vayan ustedes. Yo me quedaré junto a Bilbo hasta que se recupere. No podemos dejarlo solo aquí." Mientras tanto, hombres, elfos y enanos empezaron a abandonar la tienda y a correr en dirección a Erebor.

Pero Bilbo lo sujetó de las mangas, "Thorin, que ir, ahora. ¡Es tu pueblo! Y yo… yo solo soy un hobbit," con una pequeña sonrisa Bilbo lo soltó y se recostó boca arriba para respirar mejor. "No soy tan frágil como crees. Puedes ir, mejor dicho, debes. Ahora no es importante lo que pasé conmigo pues ya cumplí lo que quería… Impedí una guerra."

"Si nos disculpan…" Thranduil y Bardo, que eran los últimos que quedaban, se excusaron para dejarlos a solas.

Thorin miró al Mediano largamente. Quería quedarse, no quería dejarlo solo, pero sabía que Bilbo tenía razón y que podría arreglárselas solo. Después de todo por eso se había enamorado de él… por ser la persona más valiente, leal y honesta que hubiera conocido. Por esos ojos como caramelos… Y aunque aún tenía muchas dudas y cosas que preguntarle al Mediano, Thorin asintió con la cabeza. Recogió su espada del piso antes de sujetar firmemente la mano de Bilbo.

"Prometeme que estarás bien."

El hobbit sonrió casi sin ganas y sintió un hincón en el pecho. Ya había escuchado eso antes, "Lo prometo."

Thorin sonrió amablemente y, viendo que estaban solos, pensó que no estaría mal… aunque sea sólo una vez… besarlo en los labios. Apartó el cabello de los ojos del Mediano y con una mano en su rostro hizo que Bilbo lo mirara, "Bilbo…" murmuró despacio.

"¿Th… Thorin?"

El enano cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a sus labios… acercándolo por la cintura, cuidando no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba. Debajo suyo, Bilbo entreabría los labios en sorpresa, casi como si lo invitara a seguir.

Pero Thorin Oakenshield nunca podía tener lo que deseaba.

"¡Por mis barbas, Thorin Oakenshield! He escuchado muchas cosas malas de ti el día de hoy."

Thorin se detuvo de pronto y soltando al Mediano miró la figura que se había detenido bajo la entrada de la tienda, una figura alta y un poco desgarbada. "Gandalf. No pensé verte por aquí… justo ahora." Con eso, el enano se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo, "Es un gusto volverte a encontrar."

"Yo no podría decir lo mismo, Thorin. Oí que casi matas al Hobbit que te encargué."

Thorin bajó la mirada, "Fue un accidente."

Gandalf se rió con sorna, "Sí, siempre es un lamentable accidente hundirle una espada a alguien. Pero ahora basta de disculpas, tienes que ir a Erebor y a prisa. He visto tropas de orcos acercándose, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda disponible para vencer. Yo cuidaré al Mediano en tu ausencia."

"Lo agradezco," expresó Thorin con solemnidad antes de volverse al hobbit, "No olvides lo que me prometiste."

Con eso y un gesto de la cabeza, Thorin se precipitó a la oscuridad de la noche y corrió, casi sin sentir los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer, pues en sus manos aún percibía el calor de la piel del Mediano y su aliento -como canela y té-… tan cerca.

* * *

N/A: HOLAAAAAAA

No puedo creer que lo conseguí! Un update dentro del mes que prometí :D Sinceramente no creía que podría hacerlo pues estoy en época de exámenes y proyectos finales... pero aquí está! :D  
Pueden odiarme, como siempre, por todo lo que pasa en este capítulo, en especial por el casi-beso de Thorin y Bilbo. ¿Qué querían ustedes? ¿Que se besaran o no? Como sea, aquí terminó la fiebre del oro de Thorin, así que podrán esperarlo menos loquito y más amable en los siguientes capítulos.

Dejen su review por favor :D Por cada review es un día menos que me demoraré en subir el próximo capi :3

Bye :v


End file.
